New Beginnings
by EZ11
Summary: COMPLETE.Basically, starts off after Chuck says those 3 little words.Set for season 3. Main cast is involved. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys! This is my first story! I hope you guys enjoy and reviews are appreciated!

Note: I do not own Gossip Girl or any Characters

Blair felt like she had the best dream. Yes, that dream was about Chuck Bass saying he loved her in the most perfect way possible.

Wait a minute, why is there a pair of arms around me holding me? Blair turned over not only to find Chuck Bass smiling at her, his eyes glowing with happiness.

Oh my god! It wasn't just a dream, it really happened! Blair flashed back to remember what happened just a couple of days ago.

Flashback

"_Everywhere I went you caught up with me."_

"_I want to believe you Chuck, but you've hurt me too many times."_

"_You can believe me this time."_

"_So that's it?"_

_Chuck pauses, "I love you too."_

Every time she hears him say it or remembers him saying it she can't help but smile. It still felt like a dream to her.

She extracted herself from Chucks grip and walked to the window to find they were not in New York City anymore. Where were they?

"So I'm guessing you like Tuscany," Chuck said.

Then the rest came to her. Chuck asked her to come to Tuscany for a second time and she was reluctant but he convinced her it was different this time and which got her to agree.

"Yes, you guessed right," Blair said as she climbed into bed beside him.

"What are those words you know I love to hear?" She asked.

Chuck kissed her and said "I love you."

Blair felt her insides melt and heard herself saying, "I love you too."

She kissed him back and it felt sensational to say the least. He quickly deepened the kiss but Blair thought she'd tease him a little bit.

"Enough playing games Waldorf, leave the rest to me" Chuck said huskily in Blair's ear.

She did just that and loved every minute of it.

Serena woke up realizing she had a throbbing head ache. It probably was from all those martinis she chugged down last night.

Her father fled to another country again and they were back to square one. Serena looked over to see Carter Baizen sleeping naked beside her.

"OH MY GOD!" Serena practically screamed. They didn't do what she think they did did they? She looked at herself and she too was naked.

"Short term memory loss?" Carter said.

"This-This can't won't happen again!" Serena exclaimed getting up and collecting her clothes scattered on the floor.

"That's what you said the night before and look where it lead us?" Carter drawled.

"Gross, you-you slime ball!" Serena spat unsure what to do next.

"It was you idea to find your dad in the first place!"Carter shot back.

"Well, you've made those arrangements impossible! You know what? I'm going home, as far away from you as possible! You better find him, and when you do contact me, "Serena said fished packing her suitcase and leaving before Carter could respond.

_**Good Morning Upper East Siders!**_

_**Now that everyone has left to explore around the world I plan to soak up the sun in the Hamptons, dishing about drama as always. Spotted: B and C landing in Tuscany. Have we gotten romantic C? Meanwhile Serena VanDerWoodsen is off our radar while N, V and Lonely Boy are touring Europe. Wonder how long that will last?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback. Like I said this is my first ever story so I'm still working out the kinks. Anyway here is the second chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please review!!

Note: I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed after they arrived in Tuscany and Blair had never been so happy. This summer had defiantly started on the right foot. Chuck and Blair went out on many dates and Blair was surprised with different sides of Chuck she never knew. Aside from the partying womanizing bastard most people only see in him he seemed to let his guard down for only Blair to see. The only thing she was worried about was her best friend Serena VanDerWoodsen. She called last week to tell all the good news but Serena was nowhere to be found. Blair decided to try calling again and finally Serena picked up, "Hello?"

"Serena! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! Where are you?"

"Hey B, I've been... places," Serena replied. She couldn't tell Blair what she did. Serena still didn't understand why she slept with Carter Baizen. All she remembered was agreeing to having one martini and the next thing she remembered was waking up the next day beside him.

"You know you can tell me anything S, I wouldn't be one to judge," Blair said. Clearly Serena was hiding something.

"What are you talking about B? I have nothing to hide," Serena lied.

"So what's happening with you?" Serena said changing the subject.

"Well, Chuck finally told me he loved me and now we are in Tuscany taking the trip we never took. Everything is great!" Blair replied.

Serena was really happy for Blair. Finally her idiotic stepbrother told Blair his true feelings. He better not hurt her again or she would have to kill him. Serena just wanted to spend some time with Blair before the fall. Blair is going to NYU, Serena is going to Brown in the fall, it seems like they will be separated for good. This gave Serena an idea.

"That's great B! I'm really happy for you! Listen, I'm in the Hamptons right now you guys should come. B, were going separate ways in the fall, we need to spend time together! I miss you," Serena said.

" I'll talk to Chuck about it but you're right, we do need to spend some time together. I miss you too S," plus you need to tell me what your hiding, Blair added silently.

"Great! I can't wait to see you guys!" Serena said happily.

"I'll call you later to comfirm S," Blair said.

"Okay B talk to you soon, bye" Serena said.

Just as Blair hung up Chuck walked into the room.

"Great just the person I needed to talk to," Blair said.

" What's up did you get a hold of my step sister?" Chuck asked.

"Yes I did, she's in the Hamptons and something is wrong. We need to help her," Blair said.

"That girl is always in trouble," Chuck replied.

"She asked us to come to the Hamptons and she needs us. You would do the same for Nate."

She's right Chuck thought," Fine," he said.

"Good when should we leave?" Blair asked.

Chuck thought for a moment," I say in a week we'll leave. That way I still get you all to myself for another week," Chuck said.

"Great you can take care of the corporate jet-There's no way I'm flying commercial and lets head out for lunch I'll call Serena later," Blair said.

Blair took her hand and intertwined her fingers with his and off they went.

_**Hey Upper East Siders!**_

_**This just in, Serena VanDerWoodsen, one of our favourite Upper East Side princesses has settled in the Hamptons, constantly looking over her shoulder. Also, our new favourite couple Queen B and King C headed out for lunch at the Corner Cafe looking very smitten. N,V and D spotted in Rome Italy. Why the long face N? Feeling like a third wheel?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

**Okay I hope you guys liked it. I know there hasn't been much CB but there will be soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for the reviews!okay, this chapter is CB fluff so I hope you enjoy.

Note: I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters.

Also this chapter is rated **T **(near the end)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck woke up to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in his arms. The week had flown by and they had only one day in Tuscany remaining. He wanted to make this last day special since it's there last day alone together. Blair deserves the best and Chuck wants to give her what she deserves. Blair stirred and turned towards Chuck and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Waldorf," Chuck said a smile creeping onto his face. God she was beautiful, Chuck thought.

"Morning Bass," Blair replied grinning.

Blair yawned and stretched out her arms and said," What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want," Chuck figured it was best for her to decide.

"I want to go shopping, "Blair said," and if you're good we could make a stop at Victoria Secret."

"When can we leave?" Chuck asked, his eyes filling with lust at the thought of Blair modeling lingerie for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck stood outside the changing room holding at least 15 dresses waiting as Blair tried on the same dress in another colour.

Blair stepped out of the changing room with a dark brown dress coming just above her knee. The colour was dull but Blair still managed to look good in it.

"So, what do you think?" Blair asked skeptically turning 360 degrees so Chuck got a full view of the dress.

"You look beautiful Blair," Chuck answered honestly. This must have been the fiftieth dress she has tried on and Chuck felt like he sounded like a broken record.

Blair looked into the mirror critiquing herself like her mother would. Chuck could tell and decided to speak up," Why don't you try the dress in another colour? Or you can lighten the load of dresses I'm holding by trying on another."

"What colour do you think would look better?" Blair asked still starring at herself in the mirror.

Chuck studied her for a minute and said," Why not red."

"I don't know… my mom would say it would look better on Serena" Blair confessed.

Chuck never understood why Blair would always compare herself to Serena. To him there was no competition really, Blair was a goddess to him and Serena could never compare to Blair.

" No, Serena would look like an idiot with a dress like that on, come on Blair just try it on," Chuck said.

"Okay," Blair said taking the dress out of Chucks grasp.

A couple minutes later Blair emerged from the dressing room and Chuck thought she never looked more beautiful. The colour suited Blair very well.

"So?" She asked.

Chuck just starred at Blair. He didn't have any words to describe it."Perfect," he felt that word summed it up.

"I don't know, do you think I should buy it?" Blair said unconvinced.

"Yes, why don't you wear it tonight, I figured it was our last day that I would treat you with a surprise," Chuck said.

"Well what is it?" Blair asked.

"Waldorf that's the point of surprises, you don't know until it happens," Chuck stated leaving, making Blair determined to find out what it is.

"Bass, I'm not sure if you've been good to me today, so maybe no Victoria Secret for you. Unless you tell me the surprise," Blair challenged.

"I guess I'll have to take that sacrifice," Chuck replied while exiting the store," Anyway I'm going to set up for tonight I'll see you then," Chuck finished kissing Blair on the cheek.

"It better be a good surprise," Blair said.

"You'll have to wait and see," Chuck said. Boy was she impatient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple more hours of shopping Blair headed back to the house. Chuck has proved time and time again that he is full of surprises. When she entered the curtains to the outside patio where drawn. Blair walked over and tried to get a peek.

"My my Waldorf, you are impatient," Chuck said startling Blair." No peeking, and get dressed everything is almost ready."

Blair did what she was told and entered their bedroom putting together her outfit. She wore her new red dress that Chuck purchased her and was looking in her suitcases for accessories. She decided on wearing her Erickson Beamen necklace Chuck gave her for her seventeenth birthday. Some of her belongings were mixed up with Chucks and as Blair searched through Chuck's suitcase she found a photo of a young beautiful woman. The women looked a great deal like Chuck and she figured it was his mom. Then Blair realized that Chuck never mentions anything about his mom. She heard she died in a plane crash and Blair never thought to bring up the subject. She made a mental note to mention it at dinner tonight.

"Ready Waldorf?" Chuck asked standing at the doorway holding out his hand.

"Yeah," Blair said walking towards him taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

They walked through the living room and approached the doors to the patio. Chuck opened the door for Blair and she walked through.

"Wow," Blair said. The setting was beautiful. Chuck had set up further down on the beach a romantic table setting for the two of them. There were dimmed lights around the table and food was already on the table. It contrasted beautifully with the setting sun. Chuck walked her down the steps and pulled out the chair for her and she sat down.

"Do you like it Waldorf?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"I love it," Blair said. "So what are we eating?" Blair asked eyeing the meal in front of her.

"Bass-the type of fish and, some vegetables, I cooked this meal myself."Chuck said

"You cook?" Blair asked amused.

"Yeah when I was little I spent a lot of time with different nannies and always watched them. It's pretty easy to pick up," Chuck replied.

"Chuck Bass a romantic? Who knew," Blair quoted what she said at the Bass wedding only two years ago.

"Now you do, "Chuck replied a genuine smile on his face.

Chuck and Blair enjoyed their dinner and after a while Chuck asked if Blair wanted to go for a walk, and Blair agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked along the beach holding hands in silence listening to the soothing sound of the waves crashing along the rocks at shore. Blair thought about the picture and figured now would be a good time to ask.

"Chuck, what happened to your mom? You never talk about her," Blair asked hoping for a response.

Chuck tensed and stopped walking.

"You can tell me anything Chuck," Blair reassured him.

"Well," Chuck said sitting on the sand and Blair joining him," most people think she died from a plane crash, but it's a lie," Chuck started." There was a complication with her pregnancy and when she went into labor, the doctors asked which one of us to save first. My dad knew my mom would say to save me so that's what my dad told the doctors. She died because of me." Chuck finished.

"That's not true Chuck! You had no control over the situation!" Blair said defending Chuck.

"My dad blames himself, but that's why he hates me so much," Chuck swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He wasn't going to cry. Chuck Bass doesn't cry.

Blair regretted asking the question. She felt so bad for Chuck. Now it made sense why he never mentioned his mom, he felt guilty and that he was the reason she died.

"That's part of the reason it was so hard for me to commit to you. Because everyone I love dies and I never want that to happen to you. First my mom and this past year with my dad I just feel it's my entire fault."

"I'm not going anywhere Chuck and this time I will stand by you through everything no matter what the case is. I love you," Blair said leaning in to kiss Chuck.

"Promise?" Chuck asked.

"I promise," Blair answered, pulling Chuck in for another kiss.

Chuck pulled back and said," I love you too."

Their lips found each other quickly and things got passionate quickly. Chuck can be quite spontaneous at times.

"Are you sure," Chuck asked like their first time in his limo. Chuck knew Blair didn't want to get her dress dirty.

She responded by kissing him again like the same answer in the limo. Chuck with his experiences hands, managed to get Blair out of her dress and undergarments in little time. Only his boxers separated him and Blair.

"Hurry up Bass," Blair said impatiently.

"Waldorf you're so impatient. I'm just taking precautions so I won't have to hear you whine about it later."

Chuck slipped himself inside her, the orgasms shooting electricity through her body. Blair screamed his name in ecstasy. They moved in rhythm with each other. There body's fitting together like a jig saw puzzle. Finally Chuck collapsed on Blair panting. He rolled off her and held her close to him. They lay there in silence for the next few minutes.

Finally Blair spoke," Quite the surprise Bass."

"Well I was just giving you what you deserve."

Just then a giant wave crashed along the shore and tickled their feet. Blair sat up and realized that they were so close to the water.

"How about we go inside and continue what we just did," Blair proposed.

Chuck got up and said," Of course Waldorf I can't say no to you,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Blair and Chuck woke up early to finish packing. They were on there way to the airport when they received the latest Gossip Girl blast.

_**Hey Upper East Siders,**_

_**It seems like you just couldn't stay away. Spotted: Nate Archibald fleeing to the Hamptons. Alone. I told you it wouldn't last. Also our new favorite couple B and C headed to the Hamptons. D and V exploring the Greek Islands. Is a summer hookup on the way?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay what did you guys think?? Wow this chapter is longer then my other two combined.

It was sad at the one point but I just had to involve Chuck's mom. Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support from those that have given me awesome reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!

Note: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serena! It's so good to see you!" Blair Waldorf squealed hugging her best friend.

"You too B! I've missed you so much!" Serena replied still embracing her best friend.

Once they arrived in the Hamptons Chuck called Nate to find out he was at his parent's house in the Hamptons. Nate said he needed to talk to him which Chuck couldn't refuse. He could tell from the tone of Nate's voice he needed him. So, Chuck first stopped by Lily's Hampton estate to drop off Blair and their belonging before setting off to Nate's leaving Blair to interrogate Serena.

"So what have you gotten yourself in this time?" Blair asked straight to the point.

"What are you talking about B?" Serena asked defensively.

"Serena I've known you practically since birth, your lying to me…I wouldn't be one to judge," Blair said.

"Well," Serena started sitting down giving in, "two summers ago before I came back to Constance, I went on a trip to Europe. Along the way I met up with Carter Baizen, who said he had information on where my biological father Keith Van der Woodsen was. So basically the rest of the summer we ran around the world trying to find him but we were unsuccessful. Then a couple weeks ago, Carter found me and told me my dad was in Fiji. So we set off again to find that he disappeared _again_," Serena explained.

"Wait, you went with… Carter Baizen?" Blair questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah...He was the one who told me about my dad's whereabouts," Serena replied.

"Nothing…… Nothing _happened _between you and Carter right?" Blair couldn't help but ask.

"Well…"

"SERENA!" Blair scolded.

"What happened to no judging?"

"Sorry, I was starting to sound like Cabbage Patch, I'm just worried S," Blair said, "Tell me what happened."

"Well after we found out my dad fled to another country again, I just thought of having one drink. Just one drink. Then, I remember looking at my cell phone when you were calling me for the tenth time, I ignored it, and then I finished my drink. The next thing I remember is waking up next to him- you know," Serena explained.

"Ugh, I got the visual," Blair said crinkling her nose in disgust.

"I guess it kind of felt like when Georgina came back in town, and well what happened was we went out for dinner and we only had diet cokes. The next think I remember is walking up in her hotel room and again, not remembering anything." Serena stated puzzled.

"He must have put something in your drink Serena. He was taking advantage of you!" Blair came to a realization." He probably knew your dad was not in Fiji but lied to you saying he was just so he could manipulate you!"

"No, my dad was in Fiji, he had confidential files from the F.B.I saying so, but he probably put something in my drink. I don't know the only reason I went was to find my dad that I never really met," Serena said.

"I understand Serena, but are you still in contact with him?"

"Not really, he will call me when he locates where my father fled," Serena answered.

"Good the less you have to do with that guy, the better. Wait," Blair said changing the subject," when is your mom having her wedding? What is this like her fourth husband?"

Serena giggled, "Actually her fifth. But, I'm sure it's her fifth and final. I do believe it's at the beginning of August. A little less than a month from now, I think."Serena realized she should call her mom, she must be worried sick.

"Sounds great although I don't know how Chuck feels about being related to Cabbage Patch and little J," Blair added a smile coming to her face at the thought of him.

"Yeah, we'll _try _to make it work," Serena said emphasizing the word try realizing with Chuck that was hopeless.

Suddenly Blair's phone rang and she received a text from Chuck.

_**B,**_

_**We're on our way over.**_

_**-C**_

"Who's that, Chuck perhaps?" Serena asked.

"Yup, Chuck and Nate are on there way over. It going to be a Non-Judging Breakfast Club reunion!" Blair replied, excitedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile when Chuck arrived at Nate's, Chuck felt good to have his best friend back.

"Nathaniel, how was your _backpacking _trip in Europe? Liked being a third wheel?" Chuck smirked quoting what Gossip Girl had said about him.

"Hello to you too. It was good but I needed to escape, how has your summer been?" Nate said.

"I enjoyed the beginning of summer in Tuscany with my new girlfriend," Chuck said with a smile forming on his face at the thought of Blair being his. What could he say? He was a man in love.

"Wait, you and Blair got together for real?" Nate asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes Nathaniel, where've you been? Oh right backpacking with Cabbage Patch and Brooklyn," Chuck smirked.

Nate laughed, he was really happy for his best friend.

"So what troubles your confused mind?" Chuck asked knowing Nate could never make up his mind on anything.

"Well, intentionally I wanted to get back together with Vanessa but things are clearly over between us. I guess that's a good thing though, so now I'm single. Come to think of it, I've never really been single my whole life," Nate said coming to a realization.

Chuck rolled his eyes."Wow Nate you finally figured out what's good for you and what's not," Chuck said with a smirk. "A little advice, don't jump from relationship to relationship, so enjoy being free and single."

"Yeah man, your right, I should take a break from relationships," Nate said nodding his head. Sometimes Chuck had a point, why not enjoy being single?

Nate turned to find Chuck texting someone-probably Blair and asked," So what do you want to do?"

"Well I just texted Blair saying we would be coming over. You're cool with that right?" Chuck replied.

"Yeah sure, is Serena going to be there? Then it will be the Non-Judging Breakfast Club reunion," Nate said.

Chuck nodded his head. So much for _not _jumping from relationship to relationship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Non-Judging Breakfast Club went out for dinner that evening, catching up with one another's lives. After, Serena and Nate started to feel awkward around Blair and Chuck giving each other eye sex, so they called it a night. This gave Blair and Chuck some time to spend together alone.

"Well, next time we want them to leave all you have to do is put on a show," Chuck smirked. He put his hand on her thigh and started to lean in to her until Blair said," Not so fast Bass, we need to discuss something and it involves a scheme so listen up."

Chuck pulled away disappointed. Now she wants to talk?

"So we have a situation," Blair started, "Serena got herself involved with Carter Baizen in an attempt to find her father. He manipulated her and drugged her. So we need to destroy him," Blair finished.

"Sounds good to me," Chuck said." What are we thinking here? Social destruction? Maybe we could have him thrown in jail," Chuck thought back a couple years ago when Carter stole a couple of Chuck's prize possessions and lured Nate to get some money out of him. Maybe he could get some evidence from that?

"I don't know how we can get him in jail," Blair said. She studied Chuck's face," did he do something to you?" She asked.

Chuck summed up the story with Nate and the poker game so Blair was up to speed and so she knew what they were dealing with.

"Let's just say he is one of my enemies," Chuck said. Enemy was an understatement. So far he tried taking his best friend away from him, conned him with Elle and most importantly was… _involved _with Blair at one point. This was the perfect opportunity to give him some payback.

"So we need to dig up some dirt on him," Blair said.

"I got that covered. I'll see if his family has an estate in the Hamptons. Get out your beret Blair, were going to have a long night ahead of us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena was about to go to bed when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Serena, it's so good to hear from you. Well you asked me to contact you so now I am. I found your father. He is in Spain at the moment." Carter stated.

Serena's head went through many thoughts at that moment. She came to a conclusion and something hit her." Yeah Carter? Have my father here on August the 10th. No exceptions." Serena said and hung up. Sure Chuck and Blair might be the schemers, but Serena has something up her sleeve.

_**Hey Upper East Siders,**_

_**This just in, B,C,S and N spotted having dinner. Now that everyone is friends again how will N react with his best friend and his ex-girlfriend being a couple? D and V in Turkey looking very friendly. Also the countdown is on for the wedding of the year. I'll be posting all the details and everyone who is anyone is going. **_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok just letting you know my next update might take a little while. I still need to figure out the whole scheme with B/C and Carter. I don't know if I should dedicate the next chapter to NJBC fluff, or just keep the story moving. Thoughts and feedback would be awesome.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the constant reviews! They make me motivated to update sooner! So I am dedicating this chapter to Ana-12 and LetMein1812 for constantly giving me awesome reviews for all of my stories! You guys rock! So in honor of their request, this chapter is all NJBC fluff and CB fluff. Enjoy!

Note: I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters.(I wish!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There has to be a way," Chuck stated pacing the room deep in thought." I mean he is no saint, none of us are, but we need solid proof."

Chuck and Blair were plotting and scheming to get rid of Carter for good. They had some ideas down but getting evidence was difficult and non-existent. Plan A consisted of getting Carter thrown in jail for stealing Chuck's possessions, his watch and his baseball. Nate was a witness when Chuck showed them to him but it wasn't concrete evidence. Chuck figured Carter still had them but where he put them was unknown.

"I think we need a different approach," Blair said adjusting her beret. "So we know he has a summer home in the Hamptons we should sneak in and snoop through his stuff. I mean I'm no Nancy Drew, but we need to think like Carter would think logically."

Blair did have a point. "Well he left his parents and spent the summer abroad. It was on Gossip Girl. When he appeared at my suit he went on about something having to do with rebuilding houses, I don't know I didn't believe what he was saying. He said it changed him, yeah into a con man."Chuck remarked," I don't understand how he found my stuff; I had it under lock and key. Thank god Bart didn't find out he would have been pissed at me even more." Chuck said still pacing.

"Stop pacing your making me dizzy. I don't know we first need to find the watch and the ball. If there still in his possession them we need some evidence to prove he stole them. I hope he didn't sell them to people." Blair said.

"I would think he would keep P and J and Ruth's most famous homer he ever hit," Chuck replied.

"P and J? What's that?"Blair asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"The watch. If it costs more than ten grand it deserves a name," Chuck smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes, "It would be nice if we just caught him on film. I mean the Palace does have high tech security. Doesn't it?"

Chuck stopped pacing and it finally dawned on him, "That's it! Maybe there might be evidence of him when he left my suite. Every hallway has a security camera. Maybe we might get a shot of him with at least one of my things!" Chuck exclaimed while furiously pressing buttons on his phone.

"Yes, Chuck Bass here. I was wondering if you have the tapes from the weekend of September 14 2007 for the Palace Hotel. The hallway outside my suite ,"There was a pause," Have them sent here by tomorrow morning. Thank you, and do you have the address? Yes, 44 Bay street? Thank you Tom, Goodbye."Chuck hung up his phone and typed the address in his phone.

"Okay, so we have their Hampton estates address. It's a couple of blocks away. Also Tom is going to send the tapes and hopefully we will find something."Chuck told Blair.

"Okay now that that is settled, how are we going to break in without getting caught?"Blair asked.

"Easy, you make a diversion, I sneak in. I know what I'm looking for," Chuck answered.

"Can't we just hire someone to do this for us?"Blair asked while she yawned. She glanced at her watch. It was 2:23A.M. They have been plotting for hours!"Can't we just sleep on it until the morning?"

"Blair I'm surprised. Are you going soft?"Chuck smirked.

"No, I'm just tired. You're the one that has softened."Blair retorted.

Chuck glared at her, "Fine. Tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck woke up first the next morning inhaling the scent of Blair's hair. For someone who said she was so tired, she didn't seem to be with last night's activity. Chuck felt Blair's back pressed up against his chest. He felt so calm with her under his arms, safe as if all their problems went away. Chuck then proceeded to kiss her cheek and down her jaw line causing Blair to wake up.

"Good Morning Bass," Blair murmured sleepily.

"Morning Waldorf," Chuck said leaning in kissing Blair passionately on her waiting lips. She decided to torture him and pulled away. She got up and started to walk to the bathroom when Chuck said,"You cannot leave me like this!"

Blair winked at him and headed for the shower. She turned on the water and stepped in. A couple minutes later she felt his hands snake around her waist when he whispered in her ear," You didn't think I would give up that easily."

Blair felt her eyes roll back when he caressed her body. They always had this game and he mysteriously always kept on winning. Blair fought the urge to jump on him as he turned her body around and lifted her up. She complied and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her up against the wall of the shower, and Blair didn't resist. She moaned into his mouth with pleasure and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Hurry Chuck," was all Blair could say when his mouth was once again on hers.

She could feel him enter her and she cried out his name in ecstasy. She felt connected-complete. He exited out of her and Blair frowned at the lose of contact. After a few more minutes of actually bathing, Chuck then exited the shower donning a towel for Blair and himself.

"I'm going to go see if those tapes have been dropped off, come down when your ready," Chuck said exiting the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair came down the stairs to find Chuck with six video cassettes laid out on the dining table.

"Are those the tapes from that weekend?"Blair asked startling Chuck.

"Yes, we have to look at all six of them .Each of them has twelve hours of film on them, and the lost weekend lasted three days. So this will take a while."

"Can't we do this later? Wait, were is Serena and Nate?"Blair said changing the subject.

Just then Serena and Nate walked in with a look of confusion on their faces."What are you guys up to?"Serena asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Blair said plastering a fake smile on her face. This is for your own good Serena, Blair thought.

Serena seemed to have bought it.

"Yay! Now that everyone is here, we can hang out just like old times!"Serena squealed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Nate asked.

"Truth or Dare," Chuck said automatically.

"Ugh no, you version of truth or dare always involves stripping and anything sexually related," Blair smirked.

"You want to volunteer Waldorf?"Chuck retorted, while Blair fumed.

"How about a board game, like Monopoly?"Serena asked eyeing the game on the nearby shelf.

Chuck groaned, "What are we seven Serena?"

"What afraid your going to lose Bass?"Blair challenged.

"You asking a guy who inherited a multi-billion dollar real estate company that he is afraid to lose? Of course I'm going to win," Chuck retorted cockily.

"Fine we'll see about that," Blair said setting up the game.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, the game became quite competitive between Chuck and Blair.

Chuck rolled the dice."Yes, three!"Chuck said as he occupied the last property space on the board. At least half the board was covered with his colour while the others covered the other half.

"Blair's turn," Serena said. Blair rolled a six. She moved spaces and landed on Chuck's property. Of course.

"Time to pay up," Chuck said his hand stretched out towards Blair.

Blair counted up the little money she had left. She was bankrupt. Shit. "I don't have enough money. I'm bankrupt."

"I believe that means the game is over and by the looks of things I am pretty sure I won," Chuck gloated motioning to his pile of money.

Blair rolled her eyes. She heard her stomach rumble and said, "Now that were done, I'm starving."

"Winning does work up an appetite," Chuck gloated, "So are we going to stay in or go out?"

"Doesn't matter. I haven't seen any of the maids around though," Nate said perplexed.

Blair looked away not making eye-contact with Chuck. The truth was she let them have a day off when apparently they haven't been sleeping much, due to cough, loud noises during the night and Blair felt bad about it.

Chuck studied Blair. He could tell she knew something. "Where are they Blair?"

Blair didn't say anything. After a moment she said, "Well I just thought I'd give them a day off, being summer and all."Blair hoped Chuck bought it so they could move on.

Chuck wasn't convinced but let it slide.

"I guess we'll go out since no of us can cook," Nate suggested.

"What are you talking about? I can cook," Blair said, "Remember the cake I made you for your eleventh birthday? I did it all by myself," Blair said proudly.

"Yeah if you like egg shells in your cake," Chuck smirked.

"You said you liked it," Blair said towards Nate, a hurt expression evident on her porcelain face.

"It was very good, Chuck was just joking," Nate lied not wanting to deal with angry Blair, he knew better after dating her for most of his life.

"Whatever Chuck it's not like you can cook," Blair said letting the topic go.

"If memory serves me in Tuscany I made Bass fish with vegetables," Chuck replied.

Blair thought back to that. Shit he was right.

"Wait you cook?" Serena asked amused.

"Yeah and I bet I can cook better than all of you," Chuck challenged.

"Is that a challenge Bass?" Blair asked.

"Of course Waldorf, I already beat you in Monopoly, I have this one in the bag," Chuck said cockily.

"You're going to lose," Blair said not backing down from a challenge.

"I think I'm going to sit this out," Nate said not wanting to get in between a Chuck and Blair battle.

"Yeah me too," Serena said also staying out of the battle as well. By now they both knew better.

"Good you guys are the judges then," Blair said.

"So rules are we have half an hour to prepare a dish. Serena and Nate will test taste them and the one dish they think is better will be the winner." Blair stated.

"Fine but loser has to-"

"Ugh no anything you say will be something sexual. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants for the rest of the day. In other words they will be the winners slave," Blair suggested.

"Anything the winner wants?" Chuck smirked.

"Yes," Blair answered.

"Deal," Chuck said holding out his hand and Blair took it shaking it.

"Okay Serena and Nate, you tell us when you start the clock," Blair said turning towards Nate and Serena.

Serena had a timer in her hand, "Ready, set GO!"

Chuck and Blair dashed into kitchen and Nate and Serena could here the banging of pots and pans when Nate said," So do you want to go to the beach, I'm pretty sure it will be far enough away from the Chuck and Blair war zone."

"Sounds great, let's go," Serena said sounding relieved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was less than a minute left when Nate and Serena entered the kitchen. It looked like a disaster. Pots and pans littered the countertops and there were stains on the cook tops. The maids were not going to be pleased with them when they returned tomorrow. Chuck looked finished and Blair was putting on the final touches.

"What is this, Iron Chef America? Serena smirked.

Nate laughed, "Alright you guys 5,4,3,2,1, put your utensils down!"

"Bring over the food," Serena said motioning them to come towards the table they were sitting at.

" Remember Blair anything I want," Chuck smirked.

They handed there dishes to Serena and Nate and left the room so Nate and Serena can evaluate them. Chucks dish was an omelet with different vegetables and cheese with some bacon on the side. Blair's was a low fat yogurt with an assortment of fruits and a croissant. Serena and Nate both agreed that both dishes were good but they came to a conclusion.

"Okay you guys we have made a decision," Nate said motioning Chuck and Blair to enter the kitchen.

"Okay so both entrees were very good but we have made a decision. So the winner is….."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh loyal servant of mine I'm waiting for my yogurt," Blair gloated.

Chuck walked up with her request in hand." Here you go," he said bitterly handing it to her.

"And?" Blair asked.

"You're the best chef my queen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: now that I just read that over this fluff seems to be very random. IDK I just came up with it out of no where and the fact that the game of monopoly is sitting directly in front of me on a shelf, it must have been an influence. Please review and I hope the scheme with Carter makes sense! I just felt that I could connect the dots with some plot lines in previous seasons. I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know it's been weeks since I last updated but I had major writers block and was very busy. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this update! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll update sooner!

Note: I do not own gossip girl or any of it's characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey Upper East Siders!**_

_**The clock is ticking with the most talked about wedding of the year. Only days remain before the big day but it seems that one of our Upper East Side princesses doesn't seem happy. Wonder why?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is pointless, there is nothing on these videos," Blair Waldorf sighed exasperated. They had spent the past week watching four out of the six videos and Blair had enough.

"Come on Blair were almost done," Chuck pleaded.

Blair rolled her eyes. There is no way that Basshole is going to win at this game.

"Wait a minute! Look at this!" Chuck exclaimed. He pointed the TV remote at the television. Carter Baizen walked out of suite 1812 a backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"Do you see anything?" Blair asked.

Chuck examined the screen and then a smirk appeared over his defined features and said," Oh I see the evidence we need to finally have Carter Baizen out of our lives for once and for all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Good Morning Upper East Sidders!**_

_**Well the wedding day is finally here! I'll be keeping track of all the gossip and scandal from New York's elite. Stay tuned, I know Serena Van Der Woodsen has quite a surprise in store.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

This time, Lily's wedding was held indoors in a beautiful church with stone walls and stain glass windows. The colour palate was yellow and black. Chuck personally didn't care for it. A nice shade of purple would have been better with white.

The wedding was about to begin and Blair and Chuck had a plan. Apparently Serena invited Carter to the wedding, so they decided after the ceremony to unmask Carter for the scum bag he really was.

Chuck stood at the front as one of the groomsmen and looked over to see a very nervous Rufus and was glad not to be in his place. The music started playing and one by one the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Serena was the maid of honor again and walked down the aisle with a smug expression on her face. She looked at the back of the crowd, gave Carter a wink and kept walking.

Chuck knew Blair would be fuming if she saw that. Finally, Lily emerged through the big oak doors in a halter style wedding dress. It was much more casual than her dress with Bart. She glided down the aisle like a pro and took her hand with Rufus's and faced the minister to say their vows.

The priest started and Chuck immediately tuned out. He wasn't a religious person at all and when the minister would drown on in his monotone voice it made Chuck bored very easily.

"If anyone has anything to say, speak know of forever hold your peace," the minister said.

"I have something to say, "a male voice said at the back of the church.

Everyone turned around to see a blonde man standing at the oak doors with a determined expression on his handsome face.

Lily turned around to have a look of shock on her face,"Keith Van Der Woodsen?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know that was really short but I just knew I had to end it there! I will try my best to post a super long chapter by Thursday! Any thoughts, encouragements, criticism would be appreciated in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its Characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I not surprised," Rufus said in an angry tone," After all those years and now he decides to comes back!"

Lily looked over at her daughter and said," Something tells me he didn't come back on his own account. Excuse me everyone this will just be a moment if you could just remain seated; I'm sure we will continue momentarily. " Lily said while walking back up the aisle with Rufus behind her."Serena will you come with us."

"I think I'm fine where I am," Serena answered.

"Notice how my voice didn't go up at the end? It was not a question."Lily replied sternly. Serena did as she was told and followed Lily and Rufus out the large oak doors. Serena knew with the tone of her mother's voice, she had a lot of explaining to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was probably the most interesting wedding Chuck had ever been to, and that said something. He had been to many for business associates and family friends and nothing had happened to this extreme. Chuck was sure Lily was a wreck right about now, every one of her weddings was perfection-except this one.

Chuck scanned the crowd for a certain brunette. Once he spotted her he made his way over to her and said," Well I didn't see that one coming," There was a hum of cell phones ringing in the church and all the teenagers opened up a new message.

"But Gossip Girl did," Blair finished.

_**This just in, Keith Van Der Woodsen making a surprise appearance at Lily's and Rufus's wedding. Why did he return? Will the wedding continue or not? I bet a certain blonde had something to do with it.**_

"Now I think instead of waiting we could tie up some of our loose ends," Chuck said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily closed the large oak doors and turned to see the scene before her. Almost twenty years ago was the last time she saw Keith. She looked over at him; he was just as handsome as he had been but slightly aged.

"Serena care to explain what is going on here?"

"Well dad gate crashed your fifth wedding. It's simple really."

"That's not what I meant. I know for a fact that your father would never have come back after what happened. Obviously you must've had someone fetch him or you convinced him to come back yourself which I highly doubt," Lily paused,"Of all the days you decide to pull something like this."

Serena saw her mother tear up and felt bad. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to be happy to see her father run off together get remarried and be the family they never were. Who was she kidding; apparently all those years with Blair had rubbed off on her.

"Mom can I talk to you in private?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carter," Blair greeted coldly.

"Blair, long time no see," Carter said touching Blair's arm.

"Get your filfly hands off my girlfriend!" Chuck said in a dangerously low tone.

"Relax Bass it's not like it's going to last long," Carter retorted.

Chuck signaled the police officers over ignoring his jab," we'll get straight to the point."

"We've heard you've been taking advantage of my best friend Serena so we decided to take it upon ourselves to make sure it never happens again," Blair started.

One of the police officers spoke up," Mr. Carter Baizen, you've been guilty of theft from Mr. Charles Bartholomew Bass. You are now under arrest. Don't speak until spoken too, anything said can and will be used against you." The officer spun Carter around and cuffed him.

"One question, how did you do it?"Carter asked shocked.

"Well Chuck took the liberty of sending one of his P.I's to your summer Hampton estate to look for his watch and Babe Ruth's most famous home run baseball. You should have known to dispose of the evidence Carter. Anyway we found evidence on the surveillance system at the hotel and saw you walk into Chuck's hotel room without wearing a watch, and leaving wearing a watch that matched the one in your Hampton estate," Blair explained.

"How do you know someone else didn't give it to me at the party?"Carter asked with desperation in his voice.

"Easy, we have a witness. Nathaniel Archibald saw Chuck put both items under lock and key," Blair smirked.

There was a moment of silence and the police officers started to drag Carter away.

"This isn't over Bass."

"Yeah try telling me that from your jail cell." Revenge never felt so good. Who knew how stupid and carless Carter can be?

"Well our work here is done, even if I was guilted into spending countless hours looking at those video surveillance tapes" Blair snapped.

"It was worth every second of it," Chuck said with a genuine smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Serena excused themselves to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed Serena explained everything.

"Mom I am so sorry. I just…" Serena paused." When I left three years ago and went the whole summer abroad, I didn't just go to explore Europe. I started looking for dad. Carter helped me and this summer we finally got a hold of him and I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I mean the plan was for you to be happy to see him, call off this wedding and maybe give the four of us a chance to be the family we never were," Serena started sobbing.

"I know sweetie but times have changed. Your father made no effort to ever come back and see you guys. I know your hurt, but why take it out on me? I know growing up without much of a parenting figure was hard but you have to let him know that, and how you feel," Lily replied.

Serena gave Lily a hug and wiping her tears, "I'm so sorry. I guess now that he is here; there is something that I should do."Lily nodded in agreement.

Serena exited the ladies room and saw her dad sitting down in one of the chairs. The closer she approached him the more nervous she became.

"Serena dear, you've grown up to be such a beautiful women." Keith said giving Serena a hug.

"Really? Oh it's too bad you missed out on all the other years," Serena paused, she knew she had to tell him how she felt-it was now or never.

"Dad, I need to tell you something, something I've wanted to ask you for years," Serena paused, a lump had formed in her throat and she knew this was it," where were you all my life? You're my father and the only way that I could get in touch with you if me making the effort to find you when you didn't want to be found. It seems like you never cared about your family, cared about us," Serena felt tears well up in her eyes again and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Serena it was never like that-"

"Then tell me what it is like!"

"Your mom and I never truly loved each other from the start. It was her mother that gave her an ultimatum. Well there is a lot of history with your mother and it's only best fitting for her to tell you the rest herself. You don't think there hasn't been a moment when I've missed my kids? Of course I've missed you guys. But soon after Eric was born your mother and I divorced but she always sent pictures of you guys, letters of what's happening but now that I'm back I want to be for good. I want to be in your life Serena will you give me a chance?"

Serena thought this over and came to a conclusion, "Of course."

_**This just in, the wedding of the year is still on! Seems to be that Serena and Keith Van Der Woodsen have worked out their issues while Carter Baizen was seen escorted out of the wedding. I have a feeling that our favorite brunettes were responsible for it.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding ceremony went very smoothly after that and the reception had just started. Chuck and Blair entered the Hall to see it decorated beautifully. The yellow and black colour palate continued and there were large glass vases with tulips that were placed on all the tables. There were many windows on either side of the hall with a sunset giving it a peachy glow. Blair thought it looked lovely and imagined someday when it was her wedding day that it would look just as beautiful.

As they passed the tables Blair looked outside and saw another building. What's in the other building? Blair dismissed the thought and focused her thoughts on her escort, Chuck Bass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena entered the hall with her father at her side. She convinced him to stay and spend time with her and Eric. It felt good to have her father with her and she couldn't wait to spend more time with him. Serena spotted Vanessa and made her way over to her.

"Vanessa! How's your summer been? More importantly how have you been?" Serena squealed.

Vanessa laughed,"It's been great really. Oh yeah by the way this is my boyfriend Scott, Scott this is Serena Van Der Woodsen."

"Nice to meet you," Serena said politely.

"You too," Scott replied eyeing her carefully.

"Well I've got to go say hi to a few more dozen people, anyway have a good time," Serena said walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eric?"

"Dad!" Eric spoke enveloping Keith in a bear hug. "It's so good to finally see you."Serena had filled him in on everything that happened before the ceremony.

"Im sorry-"

"It's okay dad. We all make mistakes, as long as we learn from them and move on there is nothing to be sorry for."

"Thank you mother was right; you are as wise as she says. So how have you been son?"

"Great ….I have someone to introduce to you."

"Atta boy Eric I always knew that you'd be a ladies man is she a blonde?"

Apparently Lily didn't tell him this, Eric thought but he knew it was best to tell his father he was gay. He was now comfortable with it and hopefully his father wouldn't take it to hard.

"Actually dad… I don't have a girlfriend.. I'm gay," Eric braced himself for his fathers response.

"Well if you didn't like blonds all you had to do was tell me."

Eric was pretty sure he was in denial-or didn't believe him, but he'll have to come around eventually. Hopefully.

"So why don't you tell me what I missed all those years?"

"I don't know where to begin."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair kept thinking of her best friend and wanted to tell her what happened with Carter Baizen. She excused herself from Chuck and went looking for her. She looked in the hall, the bathroom but she wasn't in either of those two places. Blair found herself outside looking at the deserted building. I might as well try here, she thought.

She walked up the steps of the building and opened the heavy door.

"Serena" Blair whispered. Blair walked in to hear her own footsteps echo off the twelve foot ceilings. She felt fear and was about to walk out when she heard a moan. She walked faster into the open bar area to see Serena and Nate kissing heavily half dressed on the bar.

Blair was speechless. She walked-more like ran- out of the place and shut the door behind her wishing to have not seen what she just saw. The funny thing was she wasn't sad or mad at Serena or Nate. Blair knew that she had truly moved on.

_**Hey Upper East Sidders!**_

_**It seems like family unions are all around. Literally. Now that the Humphreys and Van Der Woodsen's are a family how will adopted step brother Chuck adjust to Lonely Boy and Little J moving up from rags to riches? And it seems Vanessa has a new beau. Who and where is he from? This was defiantly a wedding worth remembering.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

A/N: Okay! I hope that chapter was long enough! Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair woke up the day after the wedding with a lot of thoughts scattered in her mind. She untangled herself from Chuck's grasp donned a robe and exited his bedroom. She stayed in the Van Der Woodsen's house hoping Serena would come home. She defiantly needed to talk to that girl. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Blair twisted the door knob to Serena's room carful not to make any sound and opened the door to find Serena sleeping peacefully. Her innocent sleeping face made it seem like she did nothing wrong. Blair closed the door and decided she would interrogate her later.

Blair turned on her heels to find her boyfriend Chuck Bass half awake, half asleep sitting up in his bed like a lost puppy dog. She walked back into the room and crawled back into his bed.

"Where did you go?"Chuck asked sleepily.

Classic Chuck, he always needed to know where she was, what she was doing, all the time. She didn't mind though. It made her feel important."I went to check to see if Serena came home last night."

As if reading her mind Chuck asked," why? What happened?"

"Okay well so I told you I went looking for her and I went to the abandoned building and well…I found her alright. She was drunk for sure and let me put this metaphorically, it was history repeating itself."

"Skip the mind games Waldorf. If you haven't noticed I just woke up. Talk in English please," Chuck spoke grumpily.

"Serena had sex with Nate," Blair blurted.

"_What?" _Chuck seemed to have got the message loud and clear. Blair nodded.

Silence took hold of both of them until Chuck asked," so are you going to tell her that you saw that?"

"Well I plan on it. But I'm not exactly sure if I'll go through with it .I'm worried about her."

"I'll talk to Nate to see where his head is at and you will do the same with Serena. Sound like a plan?" Chuck proposed.

"You bet Bass."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Blair and Chuck parted their plan in full swing. Blair found Serena in her room and knocked.

"Hey B!"

"Hey S!" Blair plastered one of her fake smiles and pretending nothing was wrong.

"The wedding went well, didn't it?" Blair spoke right away.

"Oh yeah after I stop the wedding ceremony by bringing my dad who hasn't seen the Upper East Side for two decades causing the wedding to almost not happen and also giving my mom a heart attack. Oh yeah perfection," Serena said sarcastically.

"What was that all about?"Blair asked.

"Well it was one of my plans to bring my dad back, my mom would be happy and we would be the family we never were. Yeah that didn't happen."

"You actually planned and schemed," Blair said sitting down on Serena's soft comforter," you're learning. I'm so proud," Blair said dramatically pulling her hand over her heart. Serena laughed.

"Well did you talk to your dad at all?" Blair asked.

"Yeah we got things squared away and guess what? He is going to stay in New York for a couple weeks before school starts! Eric and I are finally spending time with him."

"That's great S! I'm really happy for you. And I have news for you. We got revenge on Carter and if everything goes as planned he should be out of our lives for good."

Serena rolled her eyes," What did you guys do."

Blair retold the whole story and Serena was impressed. Blair decided to get to the point of the true reason she needed to talk to Serena in the first place." So later on at the reception I didn't see you. What happened?"

"Oh I was with my dad spending time with him."

"All those hours?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Well yeah Blair lots have happened in my life and there were lots to talk about." Serena said defensively.

"I bet lots happened last night," Blair muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"Alright I'm just going to come out and say it," Blair started. "Last night I went out looking for you and I checked to see if you were in the building. I didn't think anyone was there and was about to leave but then I saw you with Nate."

"Blair I'm so sorry-"

"What's there to be sorry for? I don't like Nate anymore. I haven't for a very long time. Honestly it didn't bother me when I saw you together. Well it was a little shocking I'll admit but how do you feel about him because you don't want to send him the wrong message."

"Well honestly I was intoxicated when it happened. I kind of left him there after it happened-just like last time. I came home and fell asleep. I don't think I love him or anything."

"I think you need to tell him that because if having sex with someone and the next day ignoring him is defiantly giving the wrong message."

"Yeah I'll set the record straight with him. Anyway Blair I have to go. I am going to have lunch with my dad and Eric."

"Oh okay. There are some errands I have to do myself. Bye S," Blair said enveloping Serena in a hug.

"Bye B."

As Serena was halfway out the door Blair spoke," S? Take care of yourself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathaniel" Chuck greeted Nate as he entered the Archibald house, restored to how it was before the Captain had fled to Dominica.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Good Archibald I'll just cut to the chase," Chuck sat down on one of the leather couches, "I've heard through the grapevine that you seemed to be with a certain blonde that we know and love."

"What are you talking about?"

"Archibald don't play dumb, I know you slept with my step sister last night."

"How did you know?"

"I'm the most well connected kid on the Upper East Side, I know everything. The question is do you have feelings for her?"

"Well yeah, I've always have," Nate admitted.

"Well you better tell her that," Chuck replied." Anyway I have to go meet Blair for lunch. See you later."

"Yeah see you man," Nate said his face full of concentration and confusion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe your dad showed up at the wedding last night," Jenny said.

"I know its crazy isn't it? I told him I was gay and he didn't believe me! He was totally in denial," Eric responded. Jenny laughed.

"Seriously? Well he'll have to accept it eventually. I can't believe school is almost here!"

"I know the new Queen of the Upper East Side introducing Jenny Humphrey," Eric said dramatically. Jenny laughed.

"So what does the new queen plan to do for her kingdom?" Eric asked.

"Abolish monarchy forever and have everyone on an equal playing field. That's pretty much my goal."

"That seems to be a lot are you sure you can handle it? Power does weird things to people," Eric responded.

"Of course, I've stood up to Blair and Eleanor Waldorf, moved in with a crazy model who torched my dresses didn't have a home for a couple weeks, stood up to the mean girls in the new year, of course I can handle it," Jenny said with a determined expression on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck strode into the restaurant to find Blair sitting waiting for him.

"Finally," Blair scoffed.

"I had to take care of some things for Bass Industries," Chuck said sitting down across from her.

"So did you talk to Serena?"

"Yes, I told her about Carter too. She claims she doesn't have any feelings for Nate. Let me guess Nate does? He always did."

"Are you jealous?" Chuck asked.

"What? No! It's just Serena is always better than me at everything. You even tried hooking up with her."

"Well that's because you were off limits. When are you going to stop thinking Serena is better than you? Because I think you're better than her. Your smarter, hell of a lot sexier than her, quite devilish at times, I could just go on."

Blair blushed; Chuck always knew what to say to make her feel better. There was no smirk on his face after this confession which meant he was not lying and that he meant it."So what does Nathaniel think?"

"He is infatuated with her like always. It won't last long, when he gets bored he'll just move on to someone else." Chuck replied.

"Surprise there," Blair said sarcastically, "Anyway let's order," Blair said focusing on themselves.

_**Good Morning Upper East Sidders,**_

_**College is around the corner, a new chapter in our lives is ready to begin. While some relationships fade, new ones will form. How will old relationships survive? And new friendships will be put to the test.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Opinions? Don't be afraid to review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was going to update this on Friday but the system screwed me up. This chapter is rated **T** for teen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

College was around the corner and Blair could not be more excited. She had been waiting for this for practically all of her life. Even thought she wouldn't be going to Yale she still had some school to go to.

Tomorrow Blair was going to move into her dorm room. She already had her stuff moved in and ready to go. College would be starting in a couple of days and she was staying with Chuck at the Van Der Woodsen's penthouse. Blair was savoring the remaining days with Chuck before she would be separated from him.

Chuck entered the penthouse, phone glued to his ear. He looked frustrated with the person on the other line. He ended his call and Blair greeted him.

"Who was that?"

"Just some investor being a real pain in the ass." Chuck snaked his arms around Blair.

"I can't believe summer is over," Blair commented. Chuck then started kissing her neck and said, "Well… we'll just have to make the most of what's left."

"Oh Charles, Blair," Chuck and Blair flew apart from the sudden disturbance.

"Oh hi Lily! You're back from your honeymoon! How was it?" Blair said giving Lily a hug.

"It was amazing Blair but we'll talk more about it at dinner."

Rufus walked in the penthouse carrying several pieces of luggage.

"Dinner?" Blair asked.

"Yes since school is about to start up again we figured to have a dinner with everyone before people go there separate ways for college," Lily replied.

"Oh sounds great, here in the penthouse?"

"Yes at seven. You'll be able to make it Blair right?" Lily asked.

"Of course."

"Sounds great. Rufus and I are going to unpack. I'll see you then."

Once Rufus and Lily exited the living room, once again Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's torso and whispered in her ear," Where were we?"

He turned Blair around and kissed her passionately and Blair was lost in the kiss until she realized she needed to get ready. She pulled away from him and wiggled her way out of his grasp.

She started to climb the stairs when she heard Chuck call from below," Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready," Blair called over her shoulder with an evil smile on her features.

What a tease, Chuck thought. Well two can play at that game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena called to meet Nate at Central Park to talk about what happened. She sat on one of the park benches waiting for Nate to show up. Serena did a three sixty degree turn to see if she spotted the other blonde. A couple minutes later she could see his figure making his was to her.

"Serena you said you wanted to meet me here," Nate spoke as he sat down on the park bench.

"Yeah," Serena replied. An awkward silence filled the late summer air and Serena was at a loss of words.

"Umm," She started," About my mom's wedding night," she suddenly stopped. Another awkward silence filled the air.

"Yeah I was wondering how our feelings are after that," Serena started again," I mean if we have any feeling for each other."

Serena was about to speak again when Nate spoke," Serena I'm not over you. I thought I was before your mom's wedding but after that night it brought up old feelings I have for you."

Serena didn't know what to say. Sorry I don't feel the same way, came into her mind but she didn't want to be too harsh about it.

"I mean last time I only tried to get over you because I was with Blair and I already hurt her enough. But there is no one standing in our way this time. Why don't we give us a chance?" Nate proposed.

"Nate the problem is I-I don't feel the same way about you. I was intoxicated and wasn't thinking clearly to make any decisions."

"It didn't seem that way-"

"I know and I'm sorry. I think you should find someone who feels the same way about you. Can we at least be friends?"

"I'll have to think about that one before I make any decisions," Nate seethed angrily and got up and walked away from Serena.

Serena felt a pang of sadness as she saw Nate's figure disappear down the block.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck stopped at Serena's doorway to see Blair examining herself in the mirror. He walked towards her and said," You look beautiful."

"Thank you so do you," Blair leaned in for a kiss but Chuck walked away from her. Payback is a bitch and he was only getting started.

He then took Blair's hand and walked down the staircase to see his family there: Lily, Rufus, Jenny, Dan , (a sad looking)Serena, Eric and Jonathan.

Chuck slid the chair out and Blair took her seat in it. He sat down right beside her. He realized he has her right were he wanted her.

Casual conversation started about Rufus and Lily's honeymoon. Chuck reached for Blair's thigh. He started to caress her lower thigh when he felt her jump at his touch. He worked his way up her thigh and closer to her core. She now wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore.

"What about you Blair?" Lily asked.

That Basshole, Blair thought. She yanked his arm away and Chuck answered.

"Blair is moving in to her dorm room tomorrow," Chuck answered for her. Blair nodded.

Chuck could tell she was happy and mad at him at the same time. He began to stroke her thighs again when she yanked his hand away again.

Once the dessert came he started again but Blair didn't stop him. Chuck figured she wanted to show her self control.

"If you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom," Blair said politely.

Chuck figured his revenge sentence was served. Blair returned looking calmer and sat down engaging in light conversation about NYU.

After dinner when everyone dispersed Blair led Chuck to his room. Once she closed the door and locked it she turned around calmly and said, "You Basshole what was that about," Blair shoved him on his king bed.

"I thought you wanted to play?" Chuck flipped her over so he was on top of her. He looked at her in the eye for a response but she was silent.

"Fine you win."Blair said exasperated. She didn't want to fight with Chuck on their last night together. It wasn't even a big deal. Right? Blair thought for a moment.

"Well you won your prize."

"What?"Chuck asked confused.

"To ravish your queen," Blair replied.

He kissed her gently on the lips and Blair unbuttoned his coat. Blair removed her necklaces and headband. He began to kiss the nape of Blair's neck which Blair moaned in gratitude. Blair unbuttoned Chuck's shirt and he unzipped her dress. Chuck left love bites all down Blair's right arm giving her goose bumps over her whole body. She could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head and Chuck started to kiss Blair more passionately and things escalated to a new level. Things were getting more heated and reaching the climax. Blair could feel Chuck's bulge through his boxers and started to call his name.

"Chuck, now!" Blair let her nails cut through Chuck's back and he hissed with pleasure. His lips were on hers once again. She could feel him enter her and when he reached her climax, Blair could feel the orgasms explode into her body. She could only feel this connection with Chuck and no one else. He exited out of her and Blair frowned at the loss of contact. He fell beside her and held her tight to his body. And with that Blair felt her eyes close.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair woke up the next morning with a nervous feeling in her stomach. Today was the day. The day she has been waiting for, for years. She untangled herself from Chuck's grasp and headed for the bathroom. Blair glanced at the clock, it was ten in the morning and Blair needed to get a move on. She entered the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and fixed up her hair. She exited the bathroom to see Chuck starting to wake up. She turned to the walk in closet and picked out what she was going to wear. It has to be a perfect. Blair decided on an Eleanor Waldorf original Black and White skirt with a cute yellow top from Barneys. She chose an emerald green purse and black peep toe Christian Louboution heels. She also slid on a gold headband.

Blair exited the closet to see Chuck fully awake now. "Your leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm already behind schedule. But don't worry, you'll come visit me. I'm in room 101."

"Or you'll come visit me."Chuck replied. He looked at the clock and bolted out of his bed.

"What is it? Blair asked.

"I have a board meeting downstairs in my office in twenty minutes."

"Anyway since you have to go I'll see you tonight for dinner. Wherever you want to go, just call me." Chuck said and kissed Blair."Okay?"

"Yeah I'll see you then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took twenty minutes to arrive at NYU and Blair stepped out of Chuck's limo. She looked at the large campus and saw many unfamiliar faces. She took out her map of campus which she already memorized and headed to her dorm room. She came to a building called Dumbarton residential housing. Blair entered through the doors to find none other than Dan Humphrey.

"Oh Cabbage Patch." Blair greeted.

"Blair are you lost?"

"No this is my dorm room at least that's what it says on my papers."

Dan descended down the steps and examined the papers Blair was holding." The dorm building you need to go to is across- let me show you."

"Fine, only because I need help."

Dan guided her across the campus to a building with a sign on that said, Billings Dorms. Dan and Blair walked up the stairs to the fifth floor.

"So your room is on this floor probably at the very end of the hall, got it?" Dan said.

"Yes thank you," Blair ripped the papers out of Dan's grasp," Thanks Humphrey for bringing me here."

"Wait, no headbands in college," Dan replied taking Blair's gold headband off her head dropping it in her hands and walked off.

Blair opened the door to see lots of girls moving furniture and boxes into there rooms. As Blair walked by they all gave her a funny look. Blair ignored it and strutted down the hall until she saw the number she was looking for. This was the only door closed, so Blair fished for a key out of her purse and unlocked the door. Blair opened the door to see all of her stuff moved in for her. Blair's dorm was elegantly decorated with a twin bed with dark navy blue sheets an Audrey Hepburn photograph above her headboard. There was also a chandelier and full length mirror. She turned to the other side of the room to see if she had a roommate. Someone opened the door and Blair looked like she saw a ghost, "Georgina?"

"Hey roomie, the bitch is back," Georgina said, an evil smile curling up on her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffhanger! For those of you who like Serena/Nate pairing don't hate me for not putting them together! Well what did you think? Thoughts, opinions, review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair Waldorf stood there stunned. Many questions spun in her mind. How? Why? Georgina closed the door behind her.

"Don't look so surprised B! I mean you should have seen this coming. I can't believe you fell for the whole bad girl gone good story. It really was easier than I thought it would be," Georgina spoke an evil smirk evident on her face.

"Then what did you do with Poppy Lifton and Gabriel?" Blair asked with venom in her voice not moving a muscle.

"Oh well you see it was very easy. I tracked down Poppy, threatened her with a jail sentence, she handed over the money easily. It wasn't that hard. I couldn't believe you couldn't even get the money back. And I thought scheming was your forte. You really are losing your touch."

It took everything in Blair not to lung herself at Georgina.

"Then why are you still here- to make my life a living hell?" Blair a_s_ked.

"Of course, after you sent me to boot camp, I began plotting ways to get my revenge. So you better hold on tight because you are in for a hell of a ride," with that Georgina left the dorm room.

Blair still stood there. She realized that there was no one to turn to. Serena was at Brown, Chuck was in a business meeting. Her mom and dad were in France. She hadn't rally talked with her minions over the summer, so they weren't an option. Nate was…. who knows where he is?

Blair instinctively pulled out her new blackberry and hit speed dial number 2.

"Miss me already? Chuck answered.

Blair rolled her eyes. She could practically hear the smirk on the other end. "You wish," she scoffed," I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything-"

"Blair first, then work," Chuck interrupted her.

Blair felt a smile form on her face. That Basshole, he was smooth she had to give him that.

"We have a problem," Blair stated.

"What now? Does it involve Serena?" Chuck asked at the other end of the line.

"No it involves Whore-gina Sparks being my roommate!" Blair practically yelled.

"Calm down kitten, why would she want to be your roommate?"

"Oh I don't know, to make my life a living hell! Oh wait she said that!" Blair retorted.

"Don't get your la perla's in a bunch, Waldorf. Why don't you focus on getting settled in? Don't let Whore-gina get to you."

"Oh I won't let that happen anytime soon. So about dinner I was just thinking of my favorite place? Sound good?"

"Blair is it okay if I can reschedule for tomorrow night? I have meetings all this afternoon and evening with potential investors."

"Oh yes of course that's fine but you'll have to do twice the amount of work to make up for it," Blair smirked.

"For you Waldorf anything."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Waldorf. I know you like that comment. Don't deny, I own you."

"You don't own me Bass. I'm not a possession like all the other women in your life have been," Blair said testing Chuck's limits. Knowing Chuck he'll probably fight back.

"You want to make a bet on that Waldorf? Because I'm pretty sure we know how that will end up," Chuck retorted.

Blair was silent. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Well I'd love to continue this witty banter but someone is waiting outside my door."

"Blair what are you-"Blair hung up her phone. She knew that would irritate Chuck to no end. She dismissed the thought and went to answer the door.

A platinum blonde girl stood outside her door, with ringlet curls that went past her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes knitted together confused.

"Is Georgina Sparks here?"

"Uh… no, I'm her roommate Blair Waldorf. Who are you?"

"Kristen Gregory. Well if you see her tell her I stopped by," And with that Kristen turned away and left.

Blair closed her door coming to a realization. Whore-gina had more friends then her. Blair realized that she didn't have monarchy or status anymore to shield her and to give her friends. She had to start off form scratch. Maybe college wasn't what it was cracked up to be?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of meetings Chuck Bass only wanted to see one person-his girlfriend Blair Waldorf. It was almost ten at night. Maybe he could stop by to see her to unwind a little bit?

He told his driver where to go and in a half an hour he stood on the cement of NYU. He saw the signs for Billings dorm rooms, and entered it. He made his was up the stairs and walked down the hallway until he saw the room with the numbers 101 on the outside. He knocked on the door hoping Whore-gina wouldn't answer. Just then his favorite brunette opened the door with a surprised look on her face. It was like his prayers were being answered.

"Chuck what are you doing here?"

"Well I figured we haven't given this place a proper tour yet. Metaphorically speaking."

"Way to ruin it," Blair muttered.

"Or instead we can get out of the Whore-gina zone. I'd love to give you a ride," Chuck smirked.

"I'm sure you would," Blair retorted.

"So what'll it be Waldorf? Being stuck in the dorm room alone with Whore-gina, or spending time in my limo where I-"

Blair closed her dorm room door and tugged Chuck out of the building into the awaiting limo.

As soon as she slid across the leather seat she told the driver where to go, Victrola.

Chuck was surprised," Are you going to grace me with another dance?"

"That's what I was thinking. I just need to escape."

Chuck felt a sense of déjà vu and said, "Well, you came to the right place." Chuck opened the limo door and helped Blair out. They entered the burlesque club and sat on a couch in the center of the room- just like last time. Chuck handed her a glass of champagne. Blair ignored it and got up to head for the stage.

"You waste no time," Chuck smirked.

Blair turned her head and smirked, "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," Blair rolled her eyes. She made her way up the stairs and started to sway to the beat of the music. She unzipped her dress she changed into later that day and let it fall to the ground revealing a silk slip similar to the one she wore last time. Blair took one of the background dancer's feather boas and walked off the stage. She walked up to Chuck and hung the boa around Chuck's neck and proceeded to give him a lap dance. Chuck liked this side of Blair-wild and untamed. This side only he got to see. The song ended and Blair whispered in his ear, "Want to get out of here?"

Chuck didn't need to be told twice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny Humphrey pulled on her Constance Billard uniform preparing herself for her first day of school as the new queen. She slid on her black heeled boots and added the headband Blair gave to her to signify her being queen. She examined herself giving a once over before exiting her new bedroom at the Van der Woodsen's apartment. She heard her boots click clack down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see her dad making his signature chocolate chip waffles on the first day of school.

She greeted her dad and Eric before digging in. She had to be there a little earlier to stop the sorting of projects and victims. Jenny had to admit that she was nervous for her first day being queen. She wanted to do all those things she planned but didn't want to let down her people.

She quickly said goodbye to everyone and exited the apartment. The steps of the met were only a couple blocks away so Jenny set off also using this time to work off her nervous energy.

She walked up the steps of the met to see a group of three girls' texting waiting for someone. One of them had flaming red hair and deep brown eyes. She spotted Jenny and waved her over.

"Hi Queen J!" she said enthusiastically.

Jenny had to admit she like the sound of that." Uh hi who are you?"

"Oh I'm Jazlyn and this is Claire and Mandy she said pointing to the other two girls. One of them had jet black flat ironed hair with wide brown eyes; the other had dirty blonde hair and small aqua blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Claire and Mandy," Jenny greeted. She took her position of queen and sat at the furthest step. The girls whipped out at least twenty brown profiles on all the girls in there grade.

"From now on I think we should stop sorting everyone from project to victim."

"But it's been like that for forever," Clair said examining her black hair for split ends.

"Wait who sent you. I thought I should be the one to pick my minions?"

"Oh Penelope, Is and Nelly decided to help you start off with picking the right group of friends," Jazlyn replied.

"So now that we agreed-"

"We won't have to sort them by projects and victims. How about friends and enemies," Mandy suggested.

"Okay then lets get started," It's a start for stopping monarchy right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair got up the next morning revived with the evening she had with Chuck. He always made her feel this way. Loved, alive and secure-even if Whore-gina had slept ten feet away from her own bed.

Blair got up to get ready for her first day of classes. After a quick shower and deciding on a pair of jeans and an Eleanor Waldorf red knit top. She accessorized the outfit with black heels and a large tote bag to carry all her books to classes.

Blair walked across the campus noticing people staring at her. Blair could have sworn she heard someone wolf whistle at her. Blair, motivated by all the attention that was always usually focused on her best friend strutted down across the campus. She opened the door to a large red bricked building and entered it. She walked up a mahogany stained staircase and saw her classroom number. She grasped the brass knob and twisted it open. As she was about to walk through it she felt herself slam against a body and fell back a couple of feet.

"Ouch! Why don't you watch where you're going?" Blair spoke gathering her tote and standing up again.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that," A male voice replied.

"Yeah well you should be! Can't you-, "Blair stopped in mid sentence.

A tall man looked down at her amused. He had jet black unkempt hair, deep blue eyes and black rimmed glasses. Blair had to admit he was cute, but wasn't even in the same league as Chuck.

Blair walked past him and sat down in an open seat pulling out her books for class. She looked out the door to see him still staring at her.

Later that night Blair sat on a bench at the front of campus waiting for Chuck. She was wearing an Eleanor Original dress. The Basshole was late like usual. She opened her phone checking to see if she had any messages.

"You again," a male voice called.

Blair looked up to see the same man she bumped into.

"Bye the way I'm Derrick Harrington," he said holding out his hand to hers.

"I'm Blair Waldorf, nice to meet you," Blair said shaking his hand.

"Instead of bumping into you. You look dressed up. How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner," Derrick asked.

"Well that's very kind of you but there is one problem."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Me," Chuck said coming towards them.

"Oh I'm sorry dude, I didn't know."

"Yeah you better think about the next time you try to come onto her, if you ever do you will regret it," Chuck seethed.

"Chill out dude. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Chuck Bass and I would highly suggest you walk away now before I rearrange your face," with that Derrick scurried away.

"I don't know about this Waldorf. If any other guy comes onto you again I seriously think you need to move off of campus.

"Oh don't worry _darling_ you just have to trust me. Don't even worry about it he wasn't even in the same league as you." Chuck cringed at the pet name.

"Well of course not," Chuck smirked," So are you ready Waldorf?" Chuck asked calming down.

"Whenever you are," Blair said grinning from ear to ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate stepped on the campus of NYU. He only had a class early in the morning and he needed someone to talk to. Chuck was in business meetings all day. Dan was in classes probably. Nate wasn't on speaking terms with Vanessa or Serena. That being said only left Blair. She pretty much drilled it them which room she was in to all three of them that summer. Billings Dorm rooms, room 101.

He finally got to her room and knocked on the door. He was shocked when he saw who opened the door.

"Georgina? Your Blair's roommate?"

"Very perceptive Archibald."

"Yeah do you know were Blair is?"

"She is out on a date with Chuck, why what's on your mind Nate?"

Nate didn't want to open himself up to psycho Georgina.

"Uh nothing just tell Blair I came by."

Nate turned to leave when he heard Georgina say, "You don't still have feelings for Blair do you?"

"Oh no, no, no it's Serena actually." Nate bit his tongue. He just didn't know when to shut up did he?

"Oh I see. You always seemed infatuated with that girl. Well as long as you're happy with her."

"Well she rejected me again," Nate couldn't believe he was telling all of this to none other than Georgina Sparks.

"I know what it's like being rejected." Georgina knew she needed to stop talking now. She couldn't let him in.

From that moment on Nate came to realize that Georgina Sparks wasn't that bad and before he knew it he walked into her dorm room sat down and continued talking. It felt so good to just let out what he was thinking and Georgina seemed interested. Was it possible that Georgina wasn't that bad of a person after all? Nate thought. Maybe Georgina was the perfect distraction to get over Serena.

"Well I better get going, it's pretty late and I have to get back to my campus. Hey thanks for listening."

"No problem. It was actually fun." What was she saying? Georgina thought.

"Well bye," Nate said kissing her cheek.

Both of them looked at each other shocked at Nate's action. Nate sped down the hallway and Georgina closed her door leaning on it. The side of her cheek burned from the kiss.

_**Hey Upper East Sidders**_

_**Now that the new school year has started I'm here to dish about our favorite Upper East Sidders as they go through college.**_

_**Spotted: Queen J ruling her kingdom sorting out the projects and victims. C and B on a dinner date. N coming to B's dorm room to find none other than Georgina Sparks. S partying it up at Brown. And Lonely Boy is not so lonely anymore.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Longest Chapter Yet! So what did you think? Thoughts, opinions, review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay I know it's been a while but here you have it. I just want everyone to know I started this story before the third season had started to air. Therefore my version of the show will differ from the real thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As fall rolled in a busy month flew by for Chuck and Blair. Blair was busy with school; Chuck was busy at Bass Industries.

Blair's birthday was around the corner and Chuck kept brainstorming ideas what to get her to top what he did on her seventeenth birthday. She would probably have some pieces on hold for him and Eleanor but that wasn't enough this year. Now that they were in a relationship Chuck felt like he had to step it up. Chuck knew it had to be a big party. Chuck called Serena and asked her to help him which she agreed. And then it dawned on him. It should be an Audrey Hepburn themed party. Chuck knew Blair well enough to know that Audrey Hepburn was her role model- her idol.

Chuck immediately called Serena to inform her of the theme for Blair's party. Chuck pressed speed dial number four and waited for Serena to pick up.

"What do you want Chuck?"

"Hello to you too sis," Chuck smirked, "It just occurred to me that we should have a theme for Blair's party," He paused for her approval.

"I'm sorry but a burlesque club theme would not fly with Blair," Serena replied.

"No, it has to be an Audrey Hepburn themed party," Chuck exclaimed. His step sister could be so dim, it seemed like she didn't know Blair at all.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? I'll get started right away planning that. We should have it at the Palace. Okay?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you later," Chuck replied and ended the call. Just then his best friend Nathaniel Archibald walked into his office looking more confused then ever.

"Nathaniel! What troubles your confused mind?"

"Look man I don't want to be a burden to you-"

"It's fine Nate. You look like your ready to explode."

"Okay well I-I tried again with Serena but she rejected me again. So I knew you were busy, so was Blair but Georgina was there and I kind of told her everything."

"Why would you say anything like that to Whore-gina?"

"It just kind of slipped out. She was actually really nice."

"Whore-gina was nice? That's like Cabbage Patch and money, they just don't mix."

Nate looked guilty.

Chuck sighed," What else did you do?"

"I-I kissed her," Nate replied afraid of Chuck's reaction. "Only on the cheek," Nate added.

Chuck didn't know what to say. To be honest, Chuck was sick and tired of helping Nate through all of his problems. Sometimes you have to let them figure things out by themselves. It's tough love.

"Nate, I honestly don't know what to tell you. If you like Whore-gina– then don't so be careful she is a psycho bitch. If you're only using her to get over Serena, trust me it won't work- I've tried. Nate you're on your own for this one. Just figure it out yourself."

"Alright man. I guess I'll see you again at Blair's birthday party."

"Are you coming?" Chuck asked.

Nate thought it over," Yeah, yeah I think I will."

With that Nate left Chuck's office leaving him with a difficult task at hand- Picking out a present for Blair. Chuck left the Palace and entered his limo. He told his driver where to go and he sat back and thought about it.

Finally he came to his destination and entered the store Tiffany's. Chuck browsed around; He knew he needed something to symbolize what she means to him- About their relationship. Blair always valued symbolism.

Chuck looked at one of the display cases. Chuck studied it. He instantly knew it was perfect for Blair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair closed her notebook thankful to be done her assignment that was due that Friday. NYU's courses were as easy as finding a dress at Barneys- Although finding friends was a different story. She hadn't been able to get anyone to hang out with her this past month. She got together with Serena a couple of times but the distance from Brown to NYU made it difficult. She spent the rest of her time with Chuck.

On the other hand Blair had no problem with the guys at NYU much to Chuck's dismay. There were a few more "Incidents" where guys would come onto Blair and Chuck would get very jealous and make many threats. Thankfully things haven't gotten physical… yet.

Blair knew her birthday was around the corner and hopefully this year will be better than last. Throwing a sophisticated eighteenth birthday party was a dud. This year would be different-a fresh start. Serena said she had all the planning under control but Blair was skeptical.

Blair shook away the thought when she heard noises-Applause. Blair exited her dorm room and walked down the hall to see a door wide open. The room was full of girls eating pizza.

"That was a great movie V!" Whore-gina's voice sliced through the air.

Laughter and snickering followed when Blair entered the room an awkward silence filled the air.

"Blair! Sorry we didn't invite you buy I figured this wasn't your type of thing!" Whore-gina spoke coldly.

"Well your-your right, I know all the celebrities and designers you wish you knew!" Blair tried. All the girls gave her blank looks or rolled their that Blair swiftly left the room full of humiliation, left the dorms and fled to the place she felt safest- Chuck's apartment. Georgina Sparks is going to die a social death like never before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgina Sparks opened the door of her dorm room to find it empty. Phase one complete in the plan to take down Blair. And from the look on her face she did a great job. It helped that people actually liked her here for who she was; she didn't have to put up the charade anymore. There were more sides to Georgina Sparks than most people realized.

Next phase of the plan is to host a party and of course exclude Blair as much as possible. It shouldn't be that hard considering Blair is doing a good job by herself. Georgia turned on her laptop. She figured she at least should attempt the work.

An hour and a half later she was halfway done. It actually wasn't that hard, go figure. Georgina heard a knock on the door and opened the door. When she opened it she saw the last person she expected to see.

"Nate? What are you doing here?"Georgina asked surprised.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for before."

"You know what, don't worry about it. We can just forget about it and move on."

"That's the thing; I don't want to move on."

Georgina was silent. She never had been in a real relationship before. She never had really let anyone in. Should she give it a try?

"Do you want to move on?" Nate asked.

Georgina thought for a moment and made her decision. "No."

"Good so I know you don't like Blair Waldorf but her birthday party is this Friday, maybe this would be a good opportunity to make up with her and I can bring a date. Do you want to come?"

Oh it was so silly for Nate to think she would make up with Blair. This would be a great opportunity to humiliate Blair and at the same time maybe give a relationship a try. Maybe.

"Of course that sounds great."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair opened the door to Chuck's apartment. It was late and she was so tired and stressed she could fall asleep standing up. She made her way to Chuck's bedroom to see him already asleep. He must have an early business meeting tomorrow, Blair thought. Blair crawled in almost knocking over a small box in the process. She snuggled against Chuck; his body warmth put her to ease. She felt him stir and soon she heard him say, "Blair?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"I am now," Chuck replied and flipped himself around and wrapped his arms around her. It was the best sleep Blair had in a while.

_**Hey Upper East Sidders,**_

_**Well I see most of your clean slates have already been tarnished. It didn't take long. And now with B's big birthday bash that won't change things will it? Spotted: N at NYU'S dorm rooms and V with her new boy toy. The college hook ups have already begun.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

A/N: So I know the last bit was from the show but I just couldn't help it! It was my favorite scene from the episode! Anyway, thoughts? Opinions? Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright, sorry for the delay but here is the next update. Also just a shout out to all my fellow Canadians to have a Happy Thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

Today was the day. All the invitations have been sent. All the decorations have been set up. All of Blair's favorite foods have been made. All that was left was the birthday girl and the guests.

Chuck took a peek in the grand ballroom to see it be transformed. He took a step in feeling like he was walking through time to the late 1950's era. All of the guests have been given a strict dress code, from this time period to go with the theme of the party.

Serena burst through the mahogany doors with the party planner accompanied her.

"Chuck, Blair's been texting me all week wanting to find out what is the theme of the party, Can you distract her?"

"My pleasure Sis," Chuck said saucily.

"Ew, I just got a visual," She shook her head," Anyway just do… what you do."

Chuck smirked as he strode towards his limo. Blair had been trying all kinds of tactics all week trying to find out what was planned. Chuck didn't give in though, he held his ground.

Blair decided to stay at home for the weekend instead of NYU's dorms trying to stay as far away from Georgina as possible. Chuck's limo arrived at Blair's penthouse. The elevator doors slid open with ease as Chuck was greeted with a bumbling Dorota.

"Mr. Chuck, Miss Blair asleep," Dorota spoke in her broken English.

"Good morning Dorota, If you'll excuse me I will go wake her up," Chuck maneuvered past Dorota while she protested.

Chuck walked up the spiraling staircase and into Blair's room to see her curled up under the covers in a content sleep. Chuck approached the bed, took off his shoes and examined the beauty before him. She was beautiful. Perfection. Chuck pulled away the covers and lied down on the bed head propped up on his elbow. Chuck pulled a stray loose curl out of Blair's face and softly stroked her porcelain face. He leaned in and kissed her waiting for her to wake up.

Blair shifted until she opened her big dough eyes looking at Chuck.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" Blair asked sleepily.

"Giving you a personal wake up call. By the way Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Blair snuggled closer to Chuck," so, are you going to tell me what you've planned for my birthday?"

"That's the point of a surprise Blair, you don't know until it happens," Chuck replied.

"I think I can make you tell me," Blair replied resting her hand on his upper thigh.

"Blair I know you're frisky in the morning but I'm not going to give in."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you, I have been very busy."

"Really? Doing what?" Blair was straddling him now.

"You know what it's like at Bass Industries there's lots of work."

Blair nodded," Of course," she replied sarcastically. Chuck's phone beeped, Blair had the advantage and swiftly picked up the phone.

"Yes Chuck Bass's phone," Blair said politely.

"Blair give me my phone!" Chuck demanded.

Blair stood up hearing her best friend on the other line,"Hey Serena!"

Chuck grabbed Blair's thin waste trying to hold her down. Chuck almost successeded when the phone slipped out of their hands and slid outside Blair's bedroom door. Chuck beat Blair to the phone and answered, "Hello?" Serena was still on the other end of the line. Chuck turned around when Blair slammed a door in his face. Chuck sighed," Serena I'll call you back."

Chuck hung up when he called out Blair's name.

"I'll only let you in if you tell me the surprise." Blair said through the door.

Chuck took a moment and said," fine well, the dress in the bag is what you need to wear tonight. Till then my love."

Blair rolled her eyes when she heard Chuck start to walk away when she heard his footsteps come back and said," Can I at least have my shoes back?"

* * *

After Chuck left shoeless, Blair unzipped the garment bag to find a note inside saying,

_**Blair,**_

_**My limo will pick you up at eight. Wear this.**_

_**Chuck**_

Blair opened the garment bag to reveal a beautiful dark blue custom Eleanor Waldorf original cocktail dress with an off- the- shoulder bodice. It was stunning. Blair spent the afternoon pampering and relaxing excited and anxious for the long night ahead of her.

* * *

That evening Blair stood in front of the mirror examining herself. She paired the dress with a pair of black heels and clutch and wore her Erickson Beamen necklace Chuck got her two years ago. She walked down the staircase feeling very Audrey-like and stepped into the elevator. Once she was outside she spotted Chuck's limo, hopped in and waited anxiously to what was waiting for her. Finally the limo pulled up to the Palace Hotel Chuck inherited from his dad. Blair stepped out in the chilly November air and walked into the lobby where her boyfriend Chuck Bass was waiting for her dressed in a black dress suit and a bowtie. Blair always loved his bowties.

"Hello gorgeous," Chuck smirked and kissed her hand.

Blair rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's charm."So where's the party?"

"Someone's a little eager wouldn't you say?"Chuck replied. Blair pouted when finally Chuck said," Fine, fine right this way, Chuck said offering his arm to Blair.

Blair took his arm in victory, and soon they arrived outside the doors outside the grand ballroom. A sign outside said, Blair Waldorf's 19th Birthday Party. Chuck opened the door to find the ballroom decorated just like one of Audrey Hepburn's movies. Many people were already on the dance floor while others were mingling near the bar. It was elegant classy and one hundred percent Blair.

"It's perfect," Blair breathed.

"I know," Chuck said cockily.

"Way to ruin it Bass," Blair retorted.

"Good that means I did my job well," Chuck smirked.

Suddenly Serena emerged from the crowed of people and squeal hugged Blair.

"B do you like it?"

"I love it! How did you know to plan this?"

Serena replied," It was Chuck's idea."

Chuck spoke up," Well since you made me sit through Breakfast at Tiffany's and Roman Holiday about a million times it was pretty much drilled into me."

"Well it's a good thing I made you sit through it because this is amazing! Thank you so much." Blair said this more to Chuck than Serena.

"Anything for you Waldorf."

* * *

Nate picked up Georgina at her dorm room for Blair's party feeling guilty. The only reason he was taking her was to make Serena jealous. Nate did have to admit Georgina looked pretty tonight in her Audrey style dress. They arrived at the party engaged in light conversation when he saw her. Serena looked beautiful in an olive green cocktail dress. It complimented her blonde locks perfectly. Serena saw them and approached them.

"Hey Nate!"

"Serena! How are you?" Georgina said innocently.

"Fine Georgina," Serena stated coldly. An awkward silence filled the air when Georgina said," I need to use the restroom."

Once Georgina was out of an ear shot Serena exclaimed," What the hell Nate you bring Georgina to Blair's birthday? Seriously?"

"Yes what's it too you?"

"Nothing it's just you know Blair and Georgina don't like each other."

"Well that's too bad now isn't it?" With that Nate turned around and walked around looking for his date.

* * *

Georgina exited the bathroom to come face to face with her roommate Blair Waldorf.

"Georgina? What are you doing here?"

"Hello roomie I was invited," Georgina replied.

"Last time I checked you weren't on the guest list."

"I was a plus one."

Nate emerged from the crowd of people and said," Hey, I've been looking all over for you."

"I was just saying happy birthday to the birthday girl."

"Hey Blair Happy Birhtday," Nate said giving Blair a friendly hug.

"Thanks Nate. I'll just leave you two," and with that Blair disappeared into the crowd.

Georgina originally planned on ruining Blair's party out of revenge but ultimately decided against it. She'd been hanging out with Nate for quiet awhile now and she simply didn't have time for it. Plus there is always next time, when she least expects it.

"Do you want to dance?" Nate asked.

"Sure," Georgina replied as a smile grazed her lips. Okay maybe she liked him a little with those glittering green eyes and perfect smile. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

Serena sat at an empty table at the back corner of the room all by herself, miserable with what has become of her life. I mean Nate and Georgina? What is the world coming to?

Serena had a feeling of nausea in her stomach watching Nate and Georgina together. She watched them break apart as Nate whispered something into Georgina's ear and she nodded. Serena spotted Nate head to the bar when she thought she'd intercept him. She couldn't watch this anymore.

"Having fun with Georgina yet?" Serena asked. Nate spun around to face her with a stoic expression on his face.

"Great time actually," Nate replied.

They stood there in silence when Serena broke it and said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well," Serena thought for a moment," are you using Georgina to make me jealous or do you really like her?" Serena bluffed. To be honest Serena had been thinking of that all night hoping for a different response than what she got.

"Unlike some people who give the wrong signals to others I'm not. I like Georgina. Now if you'll excuse me if you don't have anything else to say to me, I have a date who is waiting."

Serena stood there watching Nate disappear in the crowd and felt her vision blur. Why did she say no?

* * *

Blair stood there drink in hand taking in the scene before her. This had been officially the best birthday ever. Half of the guests were people from Constance united once more and there were some NYU freshman littering the scene. Blair had bonded with three girls in particular, Anna, Liz and Chloe. They were the perfect minions, even better than the ones from Constance. Things were looking up at came up behind her and whispered," are you ready for your present?"

"Defiantly," Blair replied.

Chuck led her out of the ballroom and up the elevator to suite 1812. Chuck held Blair's hand and guided her to his bed where a small box laid in the center of his king sized comforter. Chuck kissed her on the lips and Blair deepened the kiss quickly.

Chuck pulled away and said," Not yet." He sat down on his bed and reached for the box," well this present took a lot of thought about what our relationship is about. What we are. Were Chuck and Blair. And I love you." Blair felt her heart melt into a puddle of goo when Chuck handed her the box. Blair unwrapped it carefully. She took away the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful custom made headband. This wasn't an ordinary headband. There was a butterfly encrusted with diamonds along the left side. It was perfectly imperfect- just like them.

"It's perfect," Blair breathed.

"_I feel something in my stomach.. Fluttering."_

"_Butterflies?"_

Blair smiled at the memory when another one came to mind.

"_No headbands in college." _

Screw it. What did Humphrey know anyway? Blair slid on the head band to find it fit perfectly- like Chuck did.

"You know you did well Bass, I mean Chuck Bass a romantic, who knew?"

"Now you do and that's all that matters," Chuck smiled as Blair pulled him in for a kiss and night to give him a proper thank you.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked Chucks gift. So, Thoughts? Opinions? REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

A/N: Okay I know I'm jumping ahead in time but I need to keep this story moving. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

* * *

Thanksgiving season was upon the Upper East Side once again and Blair couldn't be happier. Thanksgiving was her favorite holiday and this year was going to be perfect. Blair strutted down the hallway of the Palace hotel until she found her destination. She opened the door without knocking to find her boyfriend Chuck Bass hunched over a stack of paperwork on his oversized desk. Chuck looked up to see Blair and commented," Blair what a wonderful surprise," with his infamous Bass smirk apparent on his well defined face.

"Good Morning Chuck. What are you doing at work on thanksgiving?" Blair asked sitting on her boyfriends lap.

"I have mountains of paperwork to do. Just when it seems like I made some headway it piles up again."

"Oh poor Chuck," Blair said sarcastically," You know thanksgiving is my favorite holiday. It's when you spend it with family and not to mention my dad has flown in from France to celebrate it with me. Finally it will be like old times with my mom, daddy, Cyrus and now hopefully you. Cant you put off a day of work to spend time with your own gorgeous girlfriend," Blair battered her eyelashes and kissed Chuck.

"Blair I would love to but this paperwork isn't going to finish itself."

"Fine," Blair got up and put her jacket on," have fun spending thanksgiving by yourself!"

"Blair wait-"

Blair took a deep breath trying to not fly off the handle," dinner is at six thirty, I'll have a place set out for you if you will bother to show up."

Chuck got out of his chair and grabbed Blair's arm he looked down at the mounds of paper," I think one day off wouldn't hurt."

Now he decided to agree with her! He infuriated her, "Of course if you just listened to me you would have figured that out a lot quicker," Blair retorted.

Chuck smiled and pulled in Blair for a kiss," but what would be the fun of that?"

* * *

The elevator doors slid open with ease as Chuck and Blair stepped out of it just in time for dinner.

"Daddy!" Blair squealed as she ran and hugged her dad.

"BlairBear it's so nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine daddy. You remember my boyfriend Chuck right?"

"How could I forget he is one of a kind! How nice it is to see you Charles," Harold held out his hand.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Waldorf," Chuck said shaking Harold's hand.

"Please call me Harold."

"Hello Cyrus," Blair greeted bending down and giving Cyrus a hug.

"Hello Blair. I presume this is Chuck I've been hearing about?"

"Yes Chuck Bass pleasure to meet you Cyrus." Chuck decided for Blair and only Blair, he could be a hugger today.

He bent down to Cyrus's level when Cyrus said," not enough!"

Hell no. Chuck Bass was defiantly not a hugger. He quickly separated himself from the balding short man to be greeted with Eleanor Waldorf.

"Charles, it's lovely to see you," Eleanor Waldorf greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine," Chuck said oozing Bass charm.

Everyone seated themselves at the long oak table. Blair sat beside Chuck and was across from her father. He didn't bring Roman to Blair's request for some father-daughter time. Dorota served out the turkey and stuffing. Blair helped herself to a fair sized piece of turkey and a few handfuls of stuffing. That's when it started.

"Sweetie why don't you just stick with the turkey? You seemed to have put on some weight since you left for college," Eleanor said openly in front of everyone. Blair could feel the sensation to do it again. Blair picked at her food listening to her mother's suggestion. That's when he spoke up.

"I think Blair looks just fine and healthy," Chuck spoke up defending her in front of Eleanor.

"Thanks for you input Charles," Eleanor said coolly. Chuck didn't like that.

"What are you trying to make her relapse again?" Chuck countered. How did he know? Blair wondered. She put her hand on his thigh signaling him to stop right now.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor spoke voice filled with venom. Chuck was defiantly going to get it.

"Eleanor-"Harold tried to calm down his ex-wife.

"You heard me," Chuck said angrily," you know you're the reason she does that right? Instead of telling her what's wrong with her why can't you tell her all of her good qualities? Because to be frank there are more good qualities than bad with Blair."

Blair felt a blush forming on her face. Just when she started to feel better her mother asks, "Is that true Blair?"

Blair felt all eyes on her. Chuck looking at her. He held her hand for strength. She gazed over at her mother's cold expression and chickened out," no," Blair said in a quiet voice. Chuck squeezed her hand harder then let go of her hand and looked at her in disbelief. Blair turned towards her food and began to shovel it in. Why couldn't she stand up to her mother?

"See Charles, I think I know my daughter very well so don't try to tell me how to parent her. Last time I checked your father's dead."

That struck a nerve. Chuck looked like he was trying to contain the fire inside him and the words that were close to spilling from his lips .Chuck clenched his jaw and fists and said to Eleanor, "I'm terribly sorry but I think I just lost my appetite." Chuck stood up and left the penthouse without looking back at them.

Once the elevator doors shut Blair turned to Eleanor," mother how could you!"

"What do you mean? You're too good for a Bass. Just look at him, he's the biggest womanizer in New York, he doesn't think of you any differently from the other girls. Is that what you want to settle for?"

"Eleanor," Cyrus said in an angry tone. Blair has never seen Cyrus this angry. "Kitchen. Now."

Blair felt her hands get clammy and excused herself from the table. She made her way to her bathroom, using her system-turned on the water and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl hating herself for it. Once she was done she broke out into silent sobs and swore she now hated this holiday.

* * *

Chuck walked down the hallway to see himself outside the door of the Van Der Woodsen penthouse. He didn't want to spend another holiday alone. Personally Chuck hated holidays because he never had family to enjoy them with. Instead of drinking away his sorrows in suite 1812, he knew he needed to be around people-family. He got out of the elevator to hear laughter. That's what he wanted it to be like at Blair's but instead got the wrath of Eleanor Waldorf-Rose. He saw Lily lock eyes with him, approached him and asked, "Charles what a surprise! Shouldn't you with Blair?"

"I don't think I was welcome," Chuck said with sadness.

"Join the club," Serena said happily. She must have already had a few drinks.

"Well Charles you know you're always welcome here, we'll set up another seat."

"Thank you Lily," just then, Lily gave him a hug. It felt so foreign to feel that kind of nurture. Love. He never had that and it felt good. Lily was considered his second mother. They separated and joined the others already seated at the table. Chuck sat beside someone he didn't recognize. Lily introduced him. Apparently his name was Scott and he was Rufus and Lily's biological child.

"Chuck Bass, adopted child," Chuck said holding out his hand.

Everyone sat down and began to eat. There was light conversation all around the large table and Chuck turned to Scott and engaged in light conversation. The guy wasn't that bad for a Humphrey.

Serena spoke up, "So Chuck, why aren't you with Blair? You know this is her favorite holiday!"The whole room got quiet.

"Well like I said, I wasn't welcome." That was all Chuck would reveal. He wasn't the type of person to tell his life story to every person he would ever meet. Hopefully in Serena's drunken state she would believe him.

Chuck felt a twang of guilt for leaving Blair. It's just he really didn't want to say something he didn't want to regret. Why couldn't Blair stand up for herself?

It's not like you ever could, a voice in the back of his head replied.

Fine your right, but it's not like my father ever accepted me Chuck thought.

You don't think she has that same problem? Her mom has told her that Serena is better than her.

Its official- he was losing it. Maybe a glass of scotch would help clear his mind. He drained his first glass in one gulp and felt it get worse.

You know what she is going to do; the voice in his mind taunted him.

No she won't, Chuck thought; she wouldn't let her mom get to her like that.

Is that why you lied to Eleanor and said that she was the reason that Blair had her problem? You know your part of the reason too.

I didn't lie- okay maybe a half lie but I'm not the only reason for her problem! She had it long before we got together!

"Chuck!" Eric Van Der Woodsen said shaking him. Chuck snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked with concern.

"Yes," Chuck said shaking his head. He looked at everyone's empty plates and looked down at his own to see the food untouched.

"Um Chuck?" Serena said eyes glued to her phone.

Chuck instantly knew it was Blair. He wasn't going to leave her alone to fend for herself this time. Not again. He'd let her down too many times.

"It's Blair isn't it?"

Serena nodded and Chuck didn't even bid a goodbye to the others. She said she would stand by him through anything. Now it was his turn to do the same.

* * *

Blair stood up wiping her eyes making sure she looked fine and pretended that nothing was wrong. She pasted a fake smile on her face and made her way down the spiraling staircase- just like she always would do after she was finished. She entered the kitchen to see it deserted and she felt her stomach growl. She saw some of the left over turkey and stuffing. She grabbed a fork and started stuffing her face. She would do this just in spite of her mom, to eat as much as she could but then she would throw it up after. She felt herself reach her limit and she felt her hands become sweaty again. She made her way upstairs again and closed her bathroom door. What Blair didn't know was that she forgot to lock it. She then turned on the fawcett and began to purge the contents of her stomach once again.

* * *

Chuck stormed into the Waldorf penthouse past a shocked Dorota and up the spiraling staircase. Once in Blair's room he heard the sound of running water. He tried to open the door, expecting to see it locked but found it open easily. Chuck opened the door to see Blair on the floor sobbing with the toilet seat still up.

"Blair…" Chuck breathed at the sight of her. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly. He didn't let go. He sat there with her in his arms.

"Chuck... What are you doing here?" Blair said her voice muffled from her head buried in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I left. I just didn't want to say something I would regret later. Are you okay?" Chuck asked stroking her hair to comfort her.

"I'm fine," Blair replied. Chuck knew she was lying.

"You know your beautiful right?"

Blair scoffed," no I'm not."

"Blair look at me. I'll admit I've seen many girls but none of them have stood out as you have. Embrace that. This," Chuck motioned to the toilet," is not going to help you," Chuck kissed her with as much passion and lust as he could muster," you're the first person and only person I've ever told that I loved. I love you Blair. I may not be your prince charming but I'm me and your you. Don't do this to yourself because if you do your not just hurting yourself but your hurting me too," Chuck never thought he had been that open with Blair before.

Blair held his face in her hands. She replied," well I wanted to have a perfect thanksgiving. It seems like the past two years have been the worst ever, but my mother-"

"Is too blind to see the great daughter that she has," Chuck could be sweet when he wanted to be. For Blair and only Blair. He could see her cheeks redden and a smile graced her beautiful features. Chuck instantly felt better and felt a smile form on his face.

Blair leaned in and kissed Chuck. She wrapped her body around his and he stood up and carried her to her bed. He dropped her on her comforter and leaned over her. He truly was one lucky guy.

* * *

Chuck finished fixing his bowtie and turned to face Blair, "So are you going to tell her?" He took his hands in hers.

Blair looked down but then she took a deep breath and looked at Chuck in the eye, and nodded. "Wait here," she instructed.

Blair left her bedroom and Chuck could hear Eleanor greet her daughter. Chuck walked to the doorway and listened in.

* * *

Blair stepped down the spiraling staircase to see her mother in the living room in deep conversation with Cyrus and Harold. All three turned to Blair and Harold said," BlairBear are you okay?"Harold said embracing Blair in a hug. She missed her dad and his hugs. Blair nodded, "Mom I need to speak with you. Alone." Cyrus and Harold nodded and headed to the kitchen in understanding.

Blair was about to start when Eleanor spoke," Blair I'm so sorry. I was completely out of line and didn't think before I spoke." Eleanor paused," And is it… back?"

"Apology accepted and no, it's gone for good. But I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to."

"Yes I should. Look I know I haven't been there for you and I've made a lot of mistakes but I'm sorry for driving you to that. It so sorry Blair," Eleanor's tears spilled from her eyes and Blair wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay, mom you're not the only reason why I do it. Your part of the reason but I did it in the past because I felt that I wasn't good enough for Nate and that it would make me prettier. I just felt so bad about myself that if I did that it would make me feel better." Blair was admitting and accepting this for the first time.

"Does Chuck make you feel the need to do that?" Eleanor asked.

Blair shook her head," Chuck makes me feel pretty. He makes me feel happy and wanted. He understands why I do what I do and tries to help me stop it. I feel loved. No matter what has happened between me and Chuck in the past, we've got it right this time and I love him. Is that how Cyrus makes you feel?"

Eleanor nodded," something like that. And just so you know if Chuck makes you happy then, "She paused," then I'm happy. Why don't you call him over, we still have your dad's famous pumpkin pie waiting to be eaten. There is also something I need to say to him."

"Actually he came back to see me. He's upstairs right now," Blair replied a blush forming on her face.

"Oh then you can bring him down. I'll be in the kitchen waiting."

Both Waldorf women stood up and Eleanor gave a hug to Blair. It felt so good to have a mother that cared. It's what Blair had always wanted and now they were finally making progress. Blair walked up the staircase to find Chuck where she left him.

Chuck stood up and Blair wrapped her arms around his neck," Thank you," Blair said," for helping me when I needed it."

"You're welcome but you've already done the same for me. I knew I couldn't just leave you again." Chuck kissed her, and Blair felt the butterflies flutter happily," But I can think of many ways for you to repay me."

Blair rolled her eyes; he always knew how to ruin a perfect moment. "You know I would but my parents are downstairs and my mom wants to talk to you." If Chuck hadn't heard what happened between Blair and Eleanor he wouldn't give her the time of day but he knew she was going to apologize to him.

"Okay. Waldorf, you always keep saying how good your dad's pumpkin pie is? When are you going to let me try it?"

"Well I made it with my dad this morning so you can have a piece of the best pumpkin pie ever."

"I'll be the judge of that." Chuck smirked.

* * *

Chuck and Blair entered the kitchen to see Eleanor, Cyrus and Harold cutting the pie into pieces. Eleanor walked up to Chuck and said, "Charles, I'm very sorry for how I acted earlier. I'm sorry I disrespected you and your family. I said some things I shouldn't have and truly am sorry. Can you please forgive me for that?"

"Of course Eleanor," Chuck said without thinking. Everyone said things they regret. Chuck thought back to times where he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Chuck realized that Eric was really rubbing off on him. Eleanor disrupted his thoughts as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you. Besides if anyone is going to challenge me I am glad you did. You must really make my daughter happy," Eleanor concluded.

"So Charles I bet you're just dying to try the Waldorf's famous pumpkin pie."Harold said filling the silence.

"Well after all those years of Blair boasting about it must mean it's good." Chuck replied," Blair always knows what's best." Blair realized just then that Chuck wasn't talking about the pie anymore.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know I make Eleanor really mean in this chapter but its Eleanor Waldorf! Also it might be a while before my next updated because my computer is not working ? Opinions? Make my day and review!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Some bad news my computer is out of commission so I sneaked on to my sister computer. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters

* * *

_**Hey Upper East Sidders,**_

_**Well it seems that fall has come and gone and winter is finally here. Yes the Christmas season is upon the Upper East Side and it seems that the Upper East Side is in the holiday spirit. Spotted: S parting at a local bar outside the Brown campus. B with her new minions ruling NYU. And queen J is settling in to her new title, even the former queen is proud.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Nate walked into the dorms of NYU feeling many girls' eyes on him. He was coming to apologize to Georgina for what he did. Well she didn't necessary know what he did but he knew he need to tell her. Nate did use Georgina to make Serena jealous and it worked thought that if he used Georgina as a date then he would know if Serena was lying to him the day at the park. Then he would dump Georgina just in time for the holidays. Hopefully in the New Year something great would be bound to happen.

Nate knocked on Georgina's dorm room when he saw her open the door.

"Hey Nate!" Georgina exclaimed a smile spreading on her pale face. She kissed him hard on the mouth taking Nate for a surprise.

"Hey Georgina, I was wondering if we could talk," Nate replied.

"Sure," Georgina was hoping there would be less talking and more action.

"I need to be honest with you about something. I just don't think it's working out."

What did she do wrong? Georgina thought. She tucked a strand of her shiny brown hair behind her ear trying to mask her what she was feeling.

"Its-"

"I get it Nate," Georgina said in a small voice. There was a look of relief on Nate's perfect face. "We are just friends it was just a fling. I get it," Georgina was trying to convince herself more than Nate. Georgina wanted to make this as clean and painless as possible. Nate's cell phone rang. Saved by the bell, Georgina thought.

"I gotta run, my mom needs me to attend this charity event with her." Nate turned to leave when he locked eyes with her," Thanks Georgina, I hope to see you soon." Georgina nodded and Nate twisted to doorknob and gave a final wave.

Georgina felt something she never felt before –her heart break in two. She felt her eyes become watery and the liquid spilled from her eyelids. Georgina had only cried one other time. Since then she had sworn to herself she would never do it again. To never let anyone toy with her emotions. Twelve years later she broke that vow. Georgina started picking out clothes from her closet and dumping them into a big Louis Vuitton suitcase. She was so over collage.

* * *

Blair and Serena walked up the cold street of Fifth Avenue Christmas shopping. Blair thought it was so nice to finally spend time with her best friend. Sure her minions were good but no one can replace a best friend. Serena and Blair entered Saks browsing when Serena asked casually," so how are things with Chuck?"

Blair couldn't erase the smile on her face," great."

"Do you have anything planned for Christmas?"

Blair sighed. Picking out a gift for Chuck was near impossible. And on top of that to plan something? Not happening," Well Chuck is different than Nate. I don't need to plan anything; he already thinks I'm perfect."

Serena nodded," Well at least you have a gift right?"

"Wrong. How could it be so hard to find a gift for him?"

"Now you know how I felt with Dan a couple years ago."

"But that's different, Cabbage Patch wasn't into things but Chuck is."

"Then what's so hard about it?"

"Well," Blair stopped," I don't want to just get him a gift- I want it to be something special," Blair explained readjusting the headband Chuck got her for her birthday. Of course he came up with something thoughtful. She needs to do the same.

"Well how about this?" Serena said holding up a patchwork scarf. "You know Chuck's obsession with scarves. It's like yours with headbands."

"Headbands are my signature look!" Blair retorted. Blair studied the scarf and thought Chuck hasn't worn any scarves lately.

"I don't know S, I'm running out of time this is so not good!"

"B relax you still have two weeks until Christmas," Serena replied.

"S you should know by now that I like to have all my Christmas shopping done a week before. I don't want to be one of those people who leave everything to the last minute. I don't need that stress. That's the way I roll."

"Fine," Serena said setting down the scarf," Let's keep looking. Who do we have next?"

------

Chuck Bass sighed as he looked up from the papers on his desk. Chuck looked out the window to see snowflakes falling graciously from the sky. He had been thinking about the holidays since Thanksgiving, not wanting to have a repeat of the drama. Chuck already had a present for Blair. Well two. First he talked to Blair's dad to see if they could spend Christmas with them which he gladly accepted. His second part of his gift was to ask her to move in with him. He knows she doesn't like the dorms for the simple reason of having to share with Georgina. It also wouldn't hurt to have someone else around. Chuck picked up his phone to call his Blair. Tonight he would be presenting half of his gift. He wanted to make sure Blair was okay with going to France. Chuck did have his bets on a yes. Chuck speed dialled number one, and waited until he heard her speak," Bass."

"Waldorf," Chuck greeted. He could hear Serena in the background. "So how about dinner tonight." Chuck stated simply. It wasn't really a question per say, but more of a command.

"I don't know," Blair responded," I'm with Serena right now and we were thinking of doing something later."

Chuck knew a sure fire way to make her come," well that's fine I was going to give you an early Christmas gift." Chuck figured this was his safest route unless he wanted the wrath of Blair.

"Why would you give me my Christmas gift two weeks early?"

"Well to be exact it is only half of my gift, "Chuck replied.

"Really?" Blair asked unconvinced.

"Admit it Waldorf, you want to know what I have for you, and don't roll your eyes at me."

"I was not rolling my eyes at you!" Blair retorted.

"It's okay Waldorf, you don't have to admit it but I know you better than I know myself. You know its true,"

"Well it's vice versa Basshole"

"Great see I knew you would agree with me." Chuck smirked.

"Sorry hold on," Chuck could hear Blair exclaim." Hey Derrick!"

"Blair get on the phone," Chuck whispered angrily. Him again? Didn't he get the message the first time?

Blair seemed to be back on the phone," Serena says its fine, you better take me to my favourite place."

"How could I forget?" Chuck said trying to mask his anger.

Blair wasn't fooled. She giggled," Bass you have nothing to worry about, he is just a friend remember?"

"Oh I remember alright," Chuck huffed.

" You know your very sexy when your jealous Bass," Blair smirked.

Chuck could hear his stepsister's protests for Blair to stop.

"We have to go; I'm not putting Serena in agony anymore."

"If you really wanted her to suffer all you had to do was put her on the phone," Chuck smirked.

Chuck could tell Blair was rolling her eyes," I'll see you tonight Bass."

* * *

Blair walked into her dorm room after a day of shopping to find half of her dorm room bare. On Georgina's bed there was an envelope addressed to Blair. Blair knitted her eyebrows in confusion and opened the letter.

_Rommie,_

_Don't pop the champagne yet but as you can probably tell I am not coming back to college. There is a big world out there you know places to go, people to see. Anyway I haven't gotten my full revenge on you so don't be surprised if I happen to return for a holiday. Have a merry Christmas and don't be surprised if something happens when you least expect it._

_XOXO G_

Blair crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground. That's another thing to celebrate tonight, the permanent leave of Whore-gina Sparks. Thank god. Blair looked at the time. The Basshole will be here in an hour. Blair took a quick shower and prepared herself for her date. It felt so weird using that word with her boyfriend Chuck Bass.

An hour later there was a knock on Blair's dorm room door. Blair inspected herself one last time and opened the door to see her smirking boyfriend Chuck Bass before her.

"You look ravishing," Chuck commenting, kissing her softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Blair said fixing his bowtie which conveniently matched her dress.

Chuck escorted Blair to his limo and they soon arrived to Blair's favourite restaurant. They were soon seated in their regular booth casually chatting.

"Today is officially my favourite day ever," Blair spoke eager to tell Chuck her news.

"Really because I think it is going to get better."

"Well I officially do not have a roommate anymore," Blair said in triumph.

"Whore-gina just _left?_"

Blair nodded," she even left me a note saying the usual how she'll get revenge when I least expect it. However I don't remember her ever being successful with that."

"Well that doesn't surprise me," Chuck replied.

Blair took a sip at her drink," Now Bass where is my early Christmas present?"

"Well it's not necessarily a thing." Chuck stated.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Blair asked.

"Patience Waldorf we haven't even had our main entrees yet," Chuck said.

"If I recall Bass you said you had my gift so where is it,"

"Just for being so demanding I won't tell you until after dinner," Chuck said out of spite.

"Fine," Blair huffed.

For Blair dinner seemed to drag on when finally Chuck paid the bill.

"Okay so here it is my first part of my gift. I know how you miss your dad so much and I figured you would want to spend more time with him. So I booked a couple plane tickets so we could spend the holidays in France." Chuck pulled out two tickets for his private jet out of his jacket pocket. "Only if you want too."

Blair already knew the answer. It only took her one second to figure it out. But if Chuck was this thoughtful she needed to step it up. Blair still had no idea what to get him. A light bulb went on in Blair's head and she knew exactly what to get Chuck.

"Well Bass you've outdone yourself again," Blair swiped the plane ticket out of his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chuck smirked.

Blair stood up. They exited the restaurant and entered Chuck's limo. Blair looked at Chuck and said," I think you need a proper thank you,"

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked pulling Blair on top of him. Blair felt the butterflies in her stomach dance happily.

"Do you even have to ask?" Blair answered and kissing him with passion and wild night ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? Make my day and review!** Also there is a poll on my profile so please take the time and send me your response it would be highly appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know it's been forever but I started another story and school has just been insane! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl

* * *

It was approximately only eight in the morning but Blair was already up on Christmas day. Blair gazed sideways at her boyfriend Chuck Bass still in a content sleep beside her, his arm draped over her upper body for protection. Blair removed the covers off her bare body and carefully took away his arm trying to free herself.

"No," Chuck mumbled as he tightened his grip on Blair trying not to let her go.

"Chuck its Christmas day! I want to open my presents!" Blair tried with little success to remove his arm.

"It's too early for that," Chuck pulled Blair in closer to him and started kissing the nape of her neck. Blair moaned in satisfaction.

"Chuck we should go my dad is probably waiting," Blair reasoned.

Chuck pulled Blair up with little effort so now she was on top of him. Their lips connected and shots of electricity shot through Blair's veins. The butterflies in her stomach went crazy until she heard a single knock on the door.

"Blair, Chuck-" Blair whipped her head around to see her father stop mid-sentence. Blair's eyes bulged in shock and she felt her face burn. Blair figured her face must have turned three shades of purple.

"Daddy I'm so sorry... I-just..." Blair was at a lose for words.

"Mr. Waldorf..." Chuck had no idea what to say. This was way too awkward for him to handle.

"We will come down in a minute," Blair replied quickly. Harold just nodded and exited the room.

"You Basshole! You see what you did?" Blair quickly pulled on her pyjamas and a robe. She slapped him hard on the arm and went to chase after her father.

"Think of it this way, it could have been worse," Chuck reasoned. Blair rolled her eyes and left the room quickly not even giving him a response, trying to find her father.

"Daddy I'm so sorry !It just you should have-"

"Blair-"

"I know I need to be careful-" Blair rambled.

"Blair!" Blair stopped her mouth from moving and opened her ears.

"It's fine Blair. Just next time keep the door locked."

"That's it?"Blair figured she was sorrier about it than he was. Harold nodded and they made their way down the winding staircase, pretending what they encountered never happened. Blair looked out the large bay window in the living room to see snowflakes fall gracefully from the sky. There was over one foot of snow on the ground unlike New York, most of the snow turns into slush on all the sidewalks.

Chuck came down the stairs in his pyjamas noting how Harold and Roman were dressed and trying to do the same thing. Then the fours started their gift exchange.

"Bass where's my gift?" Blair asked.

"I'm going to give it to you later today," Chuck replied. Chuck had already asked Harold if it were okay if Blair could move in with him. He also asked Eleanor which she agreed also.

"Fine then you'll get yours later today too," Blair retorted.

"Fine by me," Chuck said not giving Blair the satisfaction.

Harold chuckled; they already fought like a married couple.

* * *

Later that day Chuck stayed true to his promise. Chuck had decided that Christmas was his new favourite holiday. Now that he had a family to spend it with, he felt his heart be filled with warmth like a fireplace giving off heat. Chuck had never experienced having Christmas with anyone but random call girls. This time of year used to be filled with loneliness and sorrow. It seems that things have been flipped; he now felt happiness and love. Blair sat down a perfectly wrapped red box in hand, while Chuck had no present in hand.

"Where's my present?" Blair demanded.

"It's not necessarily a thing," Chuck replied.

Shit, Blair thought, he actually thought of something more meaningful than her gift. "Open mine first," Blair instructed.

"Okay," Chuck replied simply. Chuck unwrapped the box to reveal a plaid scarf. That's it? Chuck thought.

"I know that's your signature look and headbands are mine so I figured that..." Blair rambled. Then Chuck saw something. There was a glimmer of gold on one of the corners of the scarf.

"I thought you gave this to Marcus?"

"Well when you left during dinner I took it away. You were right I didn't love him. I love you. So now you have my heart on your scarf," Blair admitted.

A smile curled up on Chuck's face and he leaned in and took Blair in for a kiss. A true love kiss. Chuck had to admit he did miss his scarves.

Chuck reluctantly pulled away and said, "Now for my gift." Blair prepared herself for what she was getting.

"Instead of getting a thing for you I thought this would be better. I've been giving a lot of thought and our relationship. I know you don't necessarily like the dorms especially being with Geor-gina," Chuck paused," Do you move in with me?" Chuck stared at her intently.

A look of shock was written on Blair's face. This was the next step in their relationship. A giant step. Blair felt Chuck's eyes bore into her and her vocal chords wouldn't work. Chuck Bass has never asked anyone to move in with him. What if he thought he was just some girl to him and played a trick on her? It's not like he's not capable of it.

Chuck waited trying not to panic. He wasn't an overprotected boyfriend was he? Is it too soon for this? Many questions spun in his mind when Blair finally gave her answer, "Chuck thanks for the offer but not now. I want to live the college experience."What a lie, Blair thought. She would much rather live with Chuck than have to live in a dorm sharing a bathroom with five other girls. Why did she say no again?

Chuck nodded trying to hide the embarrassment and rejection he was feeling. It felt like Blair had just ripped out that heart shape pin and stabbed him with it. Chuck's cell phone rang and Chuck excused himself from Blair. Saved by the bell, Chuck thought.

* * *

Blair felt terrible. She could tell Chuck had been avoiding her trying to not show that he was hurt from her refusal. Blair kept thinking it over as to why she said no. The more and more she thought about the more it didn't make sense. What is wrong with me? Blair thought. She would love to move into Chuck's apartment rather than share a dorm with fifty filthy ungrateful NYU girls. They had no respect to status and wouldn't be glad to have an opportunity to be apart of her army- I mean friends. NYU girls just don't know what's best for them.

Blair sighed in frustration. She knew she always found a way to screw up a good thing. Even with Chuck Bass as a boyfriend. Blair came to a decision. She wanted to move in with him. She had no reason not to. Other than the fact of her insecurities. Blair marched out of her room trying to catch herself a Bass.

* * *

Chuck walked outside of Mr. Waldorf's vineyard contemplating what happened. Okay so maybe he was overreacting, but Chuck Bass isn't used to refusals from anyone. Chuck could see his breath as he exhaled and stopped at what seemed to be a river. A thick layer of ice covered the cool waters below untouched. Chuck put one foot on the ice and stepped back testing it's thickness. There was no crack on the ice visibly and Chuck walked on.

"Chuck!" A familiar voice called. Chuck turned his body to see Blair at the edge of the ice. Chuck walked over to her and off the ice.

"I've been looking for you for over an hour now!" Blair spoke regret written on her beautiful face.

Chuck didn't respond. He didn't want to say something he didn't mean- he's already been there and done that.

"I need to tell you something," Blair stated, "about earlier today, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Feelings? Chuck thought it wasn't that just a bruised ego more like it.

"Does the offer still stand?" Blair asked, eyes filled with hope.

Chuck finally spoke, "For you Waldorf? Anytime." Chuck knew he couldn't say no to her.

"It's just I didn't want to be just any girl and I was afraid of you getting bored-"Chuck cut her off and pulled her in for a sensuous kiss. Chuck could feel Blair go limp in his arms losing herself in it. Blair moaned against his lips with pleasure. They finally separated heaving for air.

The day was coming to a close and Chuck suggested that they get back to the main house, claiming they'll be late for Christmas dinner.

They approached the doors when Chuck whispered, "I'm not done with you yet Waldorf."

"Well your going to have to wait because my father is waiting."

"Fine," Chuck huffed.

"Don't worry _sweetie_, the perks of fighting is the make up sex is great. And don't forget good things come to those who wait. So patience is everything Chuck."

"This is coming from the girl who begs me to-"

"Enough Bass," Blair opened the door to be greeted by her father. She could feel his smirking face burn holes through the back of her head. Of course she couldn't just fall for a regular guy.

* * *

Five days later, Nate and Serena made a surprise visit staying until New Years. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club was reunited once again.

"It's been months since all of us had spent time together!"Blair realized. It was only two in the afternoon and all four of them sat in front of the slate covered fireplace.

"I know!" Serena said, "We should go skating! Blair you said there was a lake close by. "

Chuck and Nate were unenthusiastic about the idea but Blair put the guilt on Chuck.

"Fine. But realize this only for you," Chuck had replied.

The Non Judging Breakfast Club emerged to the clearing which led towards the river.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Nate asked not paying any attention at all to Serena.

"Of course," Blair said lacing up her skates alone with Serena.

"Bass," Blair said in a low tone, "Were are you're skates?"

Chuck backed away hiding his skates behind him. "I don't skate Waldorf, it's a sport for pussies."

"You don't know how?"

Chuck shook his head. "I'll teach you then."

Blair took a pair of skates for men and showed how to lace them up, kneeling down on the cold snowy ground.

"Is it me Waldorf or do you like bending down to me?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "and to think you were somewhat maturing. You're heinous Bass."

"You say it as an insult but I don't hear you complaining when-"Chuck smirked.

"ENOUGH BASS! Stand up and come to the ice. You want a gliding motion like this."

Chuck attempted and fell on the ice while Blair desperately held in a laugh,"You make this look too easy Waldorf."

"It just takes practice now stand up and hold on to my hands. I'll guide you."

Chuck for once did as he was told and Blair skated backwards guiding him. It was a strange feeling for Chuck and it was hard to get used too. The motion felt so weird and he felt like he was on clouds.

"This isn't so bad is it?"

"I can think of things better," Chuck retorted. Chuck and Blair looked over to Serena and Nate skating solo and not even talking to each other. Both of them collided but awkwardly got back up and skated away from each other, no laughing or any comments.

Both brunettes turned to each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Blair asked.

"Well lets see do you want to do it here or-"

"Not that Bass!" Blair exclaimed in frustration.

"Relax Waldorf, I'm just playing with you. If you are referring to my inept best friend Nate being in love with Serena and her being too scared to be with him, then I think yes."

"Very good Bass. I think this calls for a scheme."

* * *

"So I say we lock them in a room until they figure it out," Chuck suggested, "It's the easiest solution, really."

"Will it work?" Blair asked sceptically.

"Well since they are not as stubborn as we are there is quite a good possibility."

"First we should see where their heads are at, we don't want to get the wrong idea." Blair suggested. Blair had already experienced this and didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"I'll go talk to Serena."

"Leaving me stuck with Nate, hmm that should be fun, "Chuck joked.

"It will be," Blair responded. Blair kissed him and both departed continuing their research.

* * *

Serena and Blair sat perched on the family room couch watching Roman Holiday. The movie was half way finished, and Blair was still trying to get information from Serena.

"S, how have you been lately?" Blair asked.

"I'm fine B," Serena stated simply.

"So nothing is going on I should know about?"

"B, what do you know?" Serena asked sceptically.

"Me? Nothing." It wasn't technically a lie, she really didn't know the situation between Nate and Serena.

"You know something. Spill," Serena replied.

Blair figured if she told Serena her suspicions then she'll get an answer sooner. Or a lie. Anything is better than this.

"Is there something going on between you and Nate? It seemed like you're not talking to each other."

Serena sighed, "right now no. Well after my moms wedding, and that night, I tried to convince myself that I didn't feel anything. But Nate said he wanted to give us a chance but I turned him away. I was scared B. I would see how he would take interest in other girls including me while he was with you, and I don't want that to happen to me. I want to be loved forever not for a couple weeks and then move to someone else."

Blair walked up to Serena and hugged her best friend for comfort. "It's okay S, if it makes you feel better I know exactly how you feel. You didn't think I felt the same way with Chuck? He's the biggest womanizer on the Upper East Side. That speaks for itself."

"B what should I do?"

Blair contemplated this and replied, "Tell him how you feel. He needs to know because I know for a fact that he has always felt the same thing for you. Take a chance, Humphrey was practice, now's the real thing."

Serena laughed, "But I really did like Dan!"

"Liked. Not loved."

Serena just smiled, "I'm gonna do it!" Serena said energized from their little pep talk.

"When?"

"When the timings right."

"Serena that could take years. Trust me I know."

"Fine, New Years Eve."

* * *

"Bass I've been thinking. We should call off this scheme." Blair said.

"Whatever for?" Chuck asked his brows knitted in confusion.

"Wipe off that Nate-fused look on your face. It's just maybe we should stay out of Serena and Nate's love life and let them figure it out by themselves."

"Waldorf are you going soft?"

"Please it's just not worth it. There are plenty of other things to scheme for."

"I don't know Waldorf."

"For me?"

Chuck looked in her beautiful dough eyes and couldn't say no," Fine but only this once. I get to call the shots next time."

"Fine by me," Blair replied. She knew fully well that she'd get her way every time with him.

* * *

It was New Years Eve and Harold and Roman decided to throw a party. All of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club attended and mingled with party guests.

"So Serena does love him?" Chuck asked unsure if Blair said what she meant to say.

Blair nodded, "She's going to tell him tonight."

"Really," Chuck said not believing it.

"Well at least I know what I'll be doing at midnight Waldorf," Chuck smirked.

Blair caressed Chucks cheek, "Only if your good and behave yourself."

"That better be in writing," Chuck smirked.

"It doesn't have to be," Blair retorted and kissed him lightly on his lips.

* * *

Serena looked frantically for Nate through different crowds of people. There was only five minutes left until the New Year. Finally Serena found Nate at the bar ordering himself a drink.

Serena came up behind him and said, "Look can we talk?"

Nate turned around looking into her eyes replying, "Now you want to talk to me?"

"Please?" Serena pleaded.

Nate sighed, "Fine."

Serena lead Nate into another empty room in the house. Serena turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry for everything I did. For lying."

"Lying about what?" Nate asked confused.

"About how I felt," Nate stepped towards her not wanting to miss a word, " I like you more than a friend Nate. I-I think I always have."

Nate and Serena could hear from the main room the countdown starting. This was it, Serena thought.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5_

"I love you Nate," Serena confessed looking straight in his eyes feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Living in a lie was over. Even if he didn't feel the same way about her at least she knew herself and could accept it.

_4,3,2,1,_

Nate pulled Serena in and kissed her hard. Serena wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and felt her heart soar.

They separated for air when Nate cupped her cheeks in his hands, "I love you too Serena. Always have."

* * *

Meanwhile in the main room the countdown started. Everyone prepared for the countdown and Chuck searched for Blair. He had just spent a half an hour talking about crepes. He didn't even like crepes that much.

_10,9,8,7,_

Chuck spotted Blair in the crowd near the balcony doorway. Chuck weaved through the massive amount of people trying to get to her in time.

_6, 5, 4, 3, _

Chuck finally got to Blair and spun her around ignoring whatever she was doing. The butterflies began to flutter anticipating what he was going to do.

_2, 1_

Blair smiled and Chuck bent down and kissed her. Chuck felt the butterflies in his stomach be unleashed. Blair moaned against his lips and sifted her fingers through his hair.

Chuck pulled away a grin on his face, "Happy New Year."

_**Good Morning Upper East Sidders,**_

_**What better way to kick off the New Year by receiving a kiss from a special someone? From what I've heard it seems to be the common trend this year. I've heard that S and N had to leave the party early at the same time. Coincidence? I think not. B and C still going strong and Queen J is partying it up with fellow Constance and St. Judes classmates. Welcome to a New Year. Can't wait to see what this year has in store.**_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

**

* * *

**

**Not my best update but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Also N/S finally! I have to admit this couple has grown on me. So, Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:Another update this week! I hope to have this fic finished before the new year so more updates are coming! PLEASE REVIEW! It means alot to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

* * *

Jenny Humphrey stood in front of her floor length mirror assessing her back to school outfit. She wore her Constance uniform which was mandatory and accessorized it with pointy black boots from Europe, a scarf which served as a head band and a white diamond encrusted watch she got for Christmas. Jenny figured that she wanted to start the year off with a new fashion statement; less is more. Instead of pilling on the small accessories Jenny chose a couple big pieces. Jenny knew that she had to maintain her status and that everyone was going to evaluate her outfit today. She needed it to be flawless. Jenny took her large hobo bag and left the Van der Woodsen apartment, deciding that this was close enough. She put on her best Queen J face and spotted the girls on the steps of the met.

Jazlyn, Claire and Mandy sat on the frozen Met steps waiting for her. Another girl lingered which Jenny didn't know. She brushed it off looking through her and sat on the top step ready to fulfill her queen duties.

"So how were the rest of your holidays?" Jenny asked her minions.

"It was full of recovery," Claire said. Her pin straight ebony hair was in a messy lose bun that bobbed up and down as she talked.

"Same here but with Cameron," Mandy giggled. Jenny rolled her eyes. Since the New Years Eve party Mandy had hooked up with some guy named Cameron from St. Judes. That's all she ever talks about and now it was starting to irritate Jenny. Who cares about her love life?

"I'm sure you did. You two didn't leave the hotel room did you?" Claire retorted. Mandy blushed scarlet and matched the colour of her wavy red hair. Jenny immediately tuned out after this response. So maybe it was the fact that her minion I mean friend had a boyfriend and she didn't. Jenny noticed the girl still standing on the bottom of the met steps looking up at Jenny. She looked familiar but Jenny couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you lost?" Jenny asked.

The girl ignored the jab and spoke,"Queen J. Remember me?" She had soft large brown ringlets that were only up to her shoulders. There was too many important people Jenny had to remember and this girl expected her to know her right off the bat?

"No. Just a little tip don't come to the met steps unless you are asked too." Jenny said her bitchiness apparent.

"Well if I'm not mistaken I almost was queen. Remember now?"

Emma Boardman, Jenny immediately thought. Who did she think she was trying to insert herself in her kingdom?

"Clearly. If you'll excuse us now we have to go," Jenny signaled her minions to get up which thankfully they followed.

"Not so fast little J," Jenny cringed at her old nick name.

"I challenge you for being queen. Winner take all."

"Why would I need to challenge you? I already have the title. And if you didn't notice, I am queen," Jenny replied.

"Not in my eyes. We all know that I was supposed to be queen and you were lucky enough that Blair crowned you seconds before me. This time we should play fair."

Jenny could feel her hands get clammy, "There's no need to play, and I've already won."

"If you're ready to sit there and take it, that's fine by me. It'll just make it easier for me to clear the path by you doing nothing."

"I'd love to see you try," Jenny under estimated.

"Well good because you will and this time I'll win," With those final words Emma spun on her red heels Jenny tried to get a hold of, but weren't in yet and left Jenny with a big task at hand. Making sure she owns up to the title and humiliates Emma Boardman as much as possible. Her whole reputation was at stake.

* * *

Blair finished placing the last of her items inside the closet of Chuck's new apartment. It was only five thirty and the sun was already starting to set. Just then Chuck opened the door to his apartment cell phone glued to his ear. He was barking orders at employees but finally put the phone down as he saw Blair.

"Long day at the office?" Blair asked.

Chuck approached her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Way too long. I see you're all moved in," Chuck replied changing the subject.

"Well I think this calls for a welcome home celebration," Chuck leaned down and trailed kisses on Blair's neck. Blair tried to suppress a moan but her resistance was quickly broken despite her efforts.

"I think you're on to something Bass."

Chuck turned and finally connected to Blair's lips. Electricity zoomed through Blair's veins and both separated for air. Chuck continued as lifted Blair up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Chuck carried her to their room and layed her on the bed.

Blair cupped Chuck's cheeks and said, "I think I need to properly thank you for this Bass."

Suddenly Chuck's phone rang, and Chuck groaned at the interruption.

"Ignore it."

"This sounds a little familiar doesn't it Waldorf?"

"Just faintly. It's okay if you want to put the business before me," Blair guilted. She knew he always put her before the business but decided to play around. When Blair wants something she'll do almost anything to get it. She knew that Chuck wanted to be different from his father. In her mind he already was.

The phone continued to ring and Chuck picked it up and turned it off. He then placed the phone in the bedside table's drawer and said, "Happy now Waldorf?"

"Ecstatic. Now," Blair pushed Chuck over so that he was beneath her, "Let me properly thank you Mr. Bass."

"With pleasure Waldorf," Chuck smirked.

* * *

The next day Jenny was in crisis mode. She knew she needed Blair's help and advice in order to keep her status. Time was of the essience and Jenny didn't know when Emma would strke. Jenny already tried Blair's dorm room but no one was there and then to find that it was mostly vacant of all of Blair's things. Jenny then decided that she probably would find Blair at Chuck's apartment. She rapped the door several times when finally someone came to answer it. The door swung open to reveal Blair Waldorf herself. Thank god, Jenny thought.

"Jenny what are you doing here?" Blair asked her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"I came actually looking for you," Jenny replied trying to be as nice to the ex-queen as possible.

"What is it?" Blair asked letting Jenny in.

"I need your help," Jenny stated.

"With what?"

"Being Queen. Emma Boardman decided to take it upon herself to try to take over my position. Who does that bitch think she is?"Jenny went a little off course with the last remark.

"Emma Boardman?" Blair thought back to the one day Emma decided to lose her virginity to a random guy she would meet on her watch. That was quite a journey but they bonded over their terrible mothers. Why should she help Jenny? As queen it is her duty to maintain her throne. Plus she couldn't betray Emma... could she? You never know she could get transferred to Yale.

"How should I destroy her? And how will I know what kind of attack she will bring?"

Blair tried to think of a way to stall Jenny's plans. If she knew any better Emma would probably come asking for her help too. She needed to decide who she thinks deserves her help.

"You have to make the first attack little J, show her who's boss," Blair said.

"Okay what should I do?"

Blair opened the door to the apartment and said, "Your problem not mine."

"But Blair-"

"What Jenny? You've learned what to do from my teaching now since you are queen you have to prove that you're superior. It's like a bird finally spreading its wings to fly. If you come up with a plan then I _might_ be able to assess it."

Jenny looked grateful, "Thanks Blair!"

Blair fake grinned and closed the door in Jenny face. Things were going to get ugly before this battle is over.

* * *

Chuck sat at his desk frustrated. Ever since he and Blair came back from vacation, things haven't been going well at Bass Industries. Terrible in fact. Bass Industires has been beginning to lose investors, one investor at a time. Chuck couldn't figure out what was the cause. Chuck continued his paperwork trying to come up with a solution.

But Chuck knew one thing; he couldn't tell Blair at all costs. She would hate him if she knew what kind of pathetic failure he was. He had to take drastic actions like his father did to succed and Blair Waldorf can't stand in the way. Chuck came up with an answer to his problems; denial. Blair or anyone else for that matter can't know anything, I'll fix it by myself, Chuck thought with new found determination.

* * *

**_Hey Upper East Siders,_**

**_Well it looks like world war three is about to break out between Queen J and E so its time to take cover kiddies. This one is going to the death._**

**_You Know You Love Me,_**

**_XOXO Gossip Girl_**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter is more a bulid up for the next chapter so stay tuned! So what did you think? Thoughts? Options? Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Please make my day and Review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

---

Blair woke up to the feeling of Chuck flinch and tighten his grip around her narrow frame. Blair sat up startled as Chuck continued to shift his body all over. It looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Chuck," Blair whispered in his ear, "Chuckkkk," Blair purred tracing small soothing circles on his chest. Chuck groaned and opened his eyes facing Blair.

"Are you okay Bass?" Blair asked concerned.

Chuck rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms wide. He was not okay. Although he couldn't tell Blair that. Chuck nodded his head to a yes.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were having a nightmare," Blair spoke unconvinced.

"Yes, now are you done treating me like a four year old?" Chuck snapped.

Blair knew better than anyone that Chuck wasn't a morning person. At all. Which would probably explain his behaviour. But Blair had been noticing something different with Chuck lately. He'd been coming home way later than usual; he seemed distant and overly stressed. It was like he was trying to hide something from her.

Blair bent down and captured his lips with hers. For a moment all was well until Chuck's phone rang.

Chuck picked up the phone and barked several orders to his employee. Chuck sifted a hand through his dark hair and got up from their bed.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked.

Chuck started changing into a business suit and replied, "I have a board meeting at ten to discuss a new business opportunity." It wasn't a complete lie, there was a meeting but for finding ways to earn investors not new properties. Chuck could feel Blair's eyes look at him uncertainly but avoided eye contact.

"Chuck is there something you're not telling me?" Blair asked.

Chuck couldn't fully give her eye contact and said, "No. Why you don't trust me?"

"That's not what I meant. I do trust you Chuck but you've been acting different lately," Blair explained.

"Well as much as I'd rather stay here and talk to my girlfriend who doesn't trust me, I have a board meeting to get to. If you don't trust me the board room is in the same building. You'll find me there." Chuck lightly pecked Blair's lips and left their apartment without so much as a second glance.

So maybe I am overreacting, Blair thought but her insecurities always came in the way. Blair tried to push aside her insecurities but it wasn't easy. Blair sighed and began to get ready for her classes at NYU. Blair shrugged away the nagging thought of Chuck hiding something from her and headed to the NYU campus.

-----

"Serena I'm so happy for you two!" Blair squealed. Serena and Nate were officially an item. Finally. It was five in the afternoon and Chuck promised to have dinner with her at seven thirty. Blair finished her classes for the day and was finally able to get in touch with Serena.

"Thanks B! He's coming to Brown to visit me tonight!" Serena trilled happily.

"How romantic S," Blair said sarcastically, "Your so happy S, I can't believe it took you guys so long to be together."

"Look who's talking, it took you guys two years to admit your feelings!" Serena retorted.

"But a relationship followed," There was a knock on Chuck's apartment door and Blair sighed, "Well I'd love to stay and chat about you and my ex but someone is at the door."

"Bye B," Serena concluded.

"Have fun tonight S."

Blair opened the door to see someone familiar.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Blair asked with surprise fabricated in her voice.

"Hey Blair, I have a proposition for you," Emma said a devious smile on her face.

Blair let her in, "look if it has anything to do with destroying Jenny you can forget about it. I'm not in high school anymore. You can deal with it on your own."

"Well I was going to offer you a chance to go to Yale but if you insist-"

"Yale?" Blair's ears perked up at the name.

"Well you didn't want to hear-"

"I'm listening," Blair spoke with curiosity.

"Well I've talked with my Uncle to reconsider accepting you into Yale. He was almost persuaded but all he needs is one interview. I'm sure you can show him your assets and correct your wrongs from your last." Emma explained.

"And what do you want in return?" Blair asked knowing what was coming.

"Queen Status." Emma stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blair entertained the thought, "I'll think about it. So," Blair said changing the subject, "How are things with your mom?"

"Oh, just fine," Blair immediately caught the lie.

"So now you're going to do something crazy and stupid to try to get her attention? It's not going to work." Blair stated as if reading her mind.

"It has nothing to do with my mother! I moved to a different school and I want to be on top of the social ladder! You better watch yourself Blair because Yale is at stake," Emma fumed. She picked up her purse and stomped angrily out of the apartment. Blair rolled her eyes at the dramatics. One problem stood in front of Blair. Who was she going to help?

----

Chuck Bass sat in his office in Bass Industries going over mountains of paperwork. Things have not been going well and Chuck can't figure out why. He's done everything his father would do and more, but Bass Industries has been losing investors. Big time. As soon as he and Blair came back from their Christmas holidays, he had been losing investors by the hundreds.

Chuck sighed and looked at the picture on his table that Blair had taken of the two of them. Chuck would give anything to just go home and be with her instead of living in what seemed like a nightmare. He didn't mention this to Blair at all because he didn't want to show her what kind of failure he was becoming and he didn't want to worry her. If he told Blair then she would feel the need to help out and make matters even worse. At this moment, he couldn't afford to have any help. Things were dire as it is.

A couple hours went by and a few mounds of paperwork later. Chuck's secretary entered his room a frightened look on her face. She told him that something bad happened.

"What is it?" Chuck asked. What now? Chuck thought. Things are bad enough as it is.

"Bass Industries has gone bankrupt."

_**Gossip Girl Here, and I think I might have the biggest news ever since Serena came back from boarding school a couple years ago. It seems that one of our favorite upper east sidders has dug his own grave. It's official-Bass Industries has gone bankrupt. Here's your shovel C, looks like you're going to need it.**_

_**You Know you Love Me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

---

**A/N:Don't hate me for the Cliff-hanger! Did it shock you? Let me know in a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: A little later than I expected but here it is. I hope you like it and please review!

Disclaimer:

* * *

Chuck felt himself freeze. All the blood drained through his face and he felt himself start to shake. Chuck began to breathe in heavily concealing what he was feeling.

"Are you okay Mr. Bass?"The secretary asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Chuck barked. The secretary scurried away afraid of losing her job seeing her boss in this state.

Chuck stood up shakily and went over to the mini bar preparing a full glass of scotch. For the day he had, he was going to need it. Chuck gulped down the brown liquid and knew this was going to be the headlines in the newspapers. BART BASS HEIR MAKES COMPANY GO BANKRUPT. Chuck felt his eyes sting and felt his legs give way and he collapsed on the floor. He was a failure. He was the worst boss ever. Chuck felt a liquid slid down his cheeks and he hastily wiped it away.

At his age his dad began to make profits, not making a muti-billion dollar company go bankrupt! Chuck took another swig of his scotch. He failed his father's legacy. Chuck sat there, his eyes glassy, his expression stoic. What could he do? Run, Chuck thought. Chuck left his office and did what he does best in any kind of depressing situation. Run.

* * *

Blair finished reading the gossip girl post. Bass Industries has gone _Bankrupt?_ Blair couldn't absorb the information that was being processed to her. Was this what Chuck was hiding from her? Why would he hide something like this from me? Blair thought. Blair stomped down to Chuck's office to find him on the ground scotch bottle in hand.

"Chuck! Why didn't you tell me all of this was happening?" Blair asked angrily and closed his office door behind her and strode over to where he was sitting. She sat and beside him and repeated, "Chuck!" Blair could tell he was completely loaded and could smell the alcohol etched in his pores. Chuck turned his head towards Blair and slurred, "Well aren't you glad that you chose this wonderful failure." Chuck motioned to himself and put the bottle of scotch to his lips.

"Chuck, that's enough!" Blair yanked the bottle away from Chuck much to his displeasure. "Tell. Me. What. Happened."

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know Chuck?"

Chuck sighed, "We've been losing investors ever since we came back from France. Then there was not enough money to pay off all our mortgages and bills. I don't know what I did to lose so many investors though."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Blair prodded.

Chuck didn't answer.

"Chuck," Blair shook him trying to gain his focus.

"What Blair? Can't you just leave me alone to grovel in peace?"

Tension filled the air but Blair didn't move, "Lets go, I know you didn't mean that-"

"Don't tell me what I think! I have my own mind thank you very much!" Chuck snapped.

Blair felt an invisible punch hit her gut and took a deep breath, "You know where to find me when you're ready to talk," Blair said calmly. Blair felt her anger wash away and felt sadness pass over her. She kissed Chuck's cheek and stood up granting Chuck's wish; wanting to be alone.

* * *

Chuck watched the sun set contemplating his harshness towards Blair. She really was only trying to help. After a few hours of sitting in the same position Chuck stood up and headed to the apartment. He knew he needed to take some time and think about how he was going to get Bass Industries back on its feet again. Chuck went into their bedroom and for the first time ever started packing his suitcase himself. Usually he would just let the staff take care of it but there was no time for that. He heard the sound of shoes clicking against the wooden floors and realized the flaw in his plan.

"Where are you going?" her voice asked shakily.

Chuck looked up to see her worried gaze staring back at him. Chuck didn't reply.

"You're doing it again. Running away from your problems. When are you going to realize its not working?" Blair stepped towards him.

"You promised me you would never run away again," Blair paused, "Chuck Bass, I swear if you walk out of this apartment suitcase in hand I never want to see you again," Blair's voice was full of vengeance.

Chuck looked back at his suitcase not wanting to show his look of horror. He would never want to lose Blair. Sure money comes and goes, but love was here to stay.

"I'm sorry," was all Chuck could utter. Here he was again; even though he was in pain he put Blair in it too, his Blair. Chuck dropped the sweater he was holding and pulled Blair flushed up to his body.

"Don't leave me Blair," Chuck mumbled through her curls. He couldn't bear losing another person he loved. His mother left him when he was born, his father left him last year, Chuck officially would swear off loving anybody if it happens again but with Blair the next time.

They both let go of there embrace, "It's okay. The thing is why don't you trust me?"

"Because," Chuck stated simply.

"Chuck let your guard down. Tell me why," Blair pleaded.

Chuck took his hands in hers and began, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be disappointed with me. I thought I could fix it but things got worse. I just thought you'd leave me like everyone else." Blair could see through Chuck's mask a scared little kid who has gone through so many loses and pain.

"I'm not disappointed at all! Things happen. I'm not going anywhere Bass, whether you like it or not," Chuck grinned and kissed her softly at this response. Chuck pulled back, their foreheads resting against each other, " Well figure this all out one step at a time. Together this time."

* * *

So far Blair had six missed calls from Jenny and one from Emma. Honestly these girls are needier than Paris Hilton. Blair figured that if Jenny was the queen of her own kingdom then she should be able to keep everything in order. On the other hand Emma was offering her a position at Yale. Yale, her dream school. But accepting Yale would mean that she couldn't be there for Chuck; she'd be to busy helping Emma win against Jenny. Blair's phone rang and Blair glanced at the caller ID. It was Emma. Blair answered the phone, "Hello Emma,"

"Blair, I'll keep this short and sweet. So do you want Yale or not?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Well thinking is over, there's a time limit. You're lucky I'm even giving you a second chance."

"Save it Emma-"

"Just think about losing your dream. It's a shame you could have went pretty far."

Well I can do both, Blair reasoned. She could help Chuck with the company and after help Emma. Then she would get into Yale. It was a win-win situation for Blair.

"So do we have an agreement?" Emma asked for the last time.

"Yes we do."

* * *

"So I have the perfect piece of gossip that will not only have Jenny lose her crown, but will get kicked out of Constance. I saw her with this guy at a club and got these photos," Emma flashed her phone in Blair's face. Blair blinked her eyes a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing anything. It looked like Jenny was passing something to a man and getting cash in return. Was Jenny _drug dealing?_

"Nicely done E," Blair said shocked she was able to get this.

"So I was thinking of posting this on gossip girl-"

"No if you want the full effect you should defiantly blackmail her, until she gives up the queen status. If she doesn't then you post it on gossip girl." Honestly was it that hard to come up with a scheme to these people? Blair's phone vibrated and Blair saw a text message from Chuck.

_**Where are you?**_

_**-C**_

_**Running Behind. Will be there soon.**_

_**Xoxo B**_

Blair had promised to help Chuck start rebuilding what they've lost for Bass Industries.

"You can take it from here," Blair said getting up to leave.

"Not so fast Blair, we had a deal remember?"

* * *

Chuck had been waiting over an hour and half and Blair finally came to his office.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was helping someone with something."

"Helping who?" Chuck asked.

"Emma Boardmen," Blair replied quickly.

"Wait, the little virgin you had to babysit last year for a night?" Chuck asked remembering what had happened.

"Yes."

"Why does she need help?"

"She wants a queen takeover and asked for my help,"

"Blair we're not in high school anymore-"

"I know but she offered me a position at Yale. Dean Beraby is practically her uncle."

The word uncle brought up bad memories for Chuck. Chuck tried to shrug away the thought about that one night. Jack and Blair. Blair and Jack. Chuck shuddered at that nauseating thought.

"You know I could get you into Yale easily right?"

"What and build a library for me to get it? No I want to get in without someone giving it to me."

"Yes, because someone who is offering a position at that school is not giving it to you," Chuck argued.

"It's not like that! She can only give me an interview and a good word about me. That's it."

"Of course it is. Anyway, can we please move on to another subject?"

"Please. So what are we going to do?"

* * *

"I've got it!" Blair exclaimed excitedly, "How about we host a fundraising event?"

"How is this going to help Bass Industries?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"No we can use Serena for publicity and raise lots of money for some cause about building I don't know schools in Africa. Then we can use all the money to put back into Bass Industries," For once Blair was thankful that Serena was in the spotlight more than her. She could use this to her advantage.

"In theory that is a good idea Blair but we are billions of dollars in debt! That will only make a dent."

"Yes but it's a start. Later on when you can get the company back up and running you can actually build the schools." Blair replied.

"We'll have all the investors and everything. It won't just only get money but restore your reputation," Blair finished.

Chuck thought over his options.

"Come on Chuck this will be the start. We both know we need to start somewhere."

Chuck nodded his head. He'd do anything at this point to get the company back on track.

* * *

A few hours later Blair received a text message from Emma,

_**The Plan is set. All I need is for you to come and help with the finishing touches.**_

_**-E**_

"Who is it?" Chuck asked looking up form his increasing piles of paperwork.

"It's Emma. She needs my help."

"Again?"

"I know but I made a deal," Blair replied hastily.

"Blair you said you wouldn't leave me," Chuck said.

"I'm not it's just for a half an hour," Blair reasoned. Blair had another shot at Yale and she didn't want to lose it this time.

"Blair, is Yale more important than me?" Chuck asked his eyes staring into hers.

"Of course not-"

"Well, considering your actions it seems like it is," Chuck remarked.

"Chuck it's not. I have things of my own to do you know! It's not about you all the time! You know that I've wanted Yale more than anything! You can't just ask me to give it up," Blair snapped angrily.

"I'm not asking for you to give it up! I'm just saying that you said you'd help me now-"

"I can do both Chuck! I can't believe we're fighting over this!" Blair said in disbelief.

"Just go then! I can do this by myself anyways!" Chuck angrily replied looking away from her.

" Fine!" Blair spoke her eyes lit up with fury. Blair stomped out of his office and texted Emma telling her she was on her way. Anything for Yale.

* * *

A/N: So? I know that was full of CB tension but what did you think? Thoughts? Comments? REVIEW!!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was planning on finishing this before the New Year but winter vacation came in and swept me away! Anyways the next chapter will be the last so enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl (I wish!)

---

Blair Waldorf stood at a party filled with Constance and St. Judes students waiting for Emma. Blair felt really bad for how she left things with Chuck. It's true, she said she'd stand by him through anything and now is the time he really needed her. Now was the time to prove it to him. But, Yale is Yale. It wasn't as if NYU was bad. It was okay but Blair Waldorf strived to be better than okay. Blair Waldorf strived for the best.

The more Blair consulted both options the more it seemed to Blair that her priorities have started to change. The people she cares about should mean more to her than an Ivy League school. You'll only attend an Ivy school for four years and then what? Blair knew that in high school that wasn't the case. She did anything for Yale; even if she hurt other people in the process.

Emma who was dressed in a red cocktail dressed, appeared before her. Blair had come to a decision.

"So the plan is set-"

"Emma can I see your phone?" Blair interrupted the ice queen coming out of her. Blair knew what she needed to do.

"Yes why?" Emma asked confused handing the phone over.

"I just wanted to check gossip girl to make sure everything is fine," Blair lied reassuring Emma, "besides I left my phone at home by mistake."

Blair quickly first transferred the photo of Jenny to her own phone and then deleted the picture on Emma's. Blair figured that if she might need to blackmail Jenny in the near future, this would be perfect blackmailing proof.

"Here you go," Blair said sweetly, "Have a good time now," Blair made her way through the high school student body annoyed by there lack of immaturity. It wasn't until Blair had left a loud scream erupted from Emma realizing what she had done. Paybacks a bitch now isn't it?

---

What had just happened? Chuck thought as he stepped back into his office. He shooed out that woman he didn't even know out. During the past couple day's woman kept coming up to him trying to put the moves on him. He denied all of them disgusted that they weren't Blair. It was quiet odd considering that Chuck had made things pretty clear that he wasn't on the market. But Chuck knew better than to tell Blair about any of them. Their relationship was on shaky ground as it is and nothing was changing for the better.

This was why he never had a relationship before. Chuck knew that he would screw it up like everything else in his life and would have nothing. Right now there was only a short amount of time before he and Blair are over. There was no money to help him; there would be no one who cared about him. Chuck thought that he shouldn't give up or let it happen. Instead of doing what he always had done- which was nothing.

Chuck left his office and went up to their apartment. He could start fresh tomorrow, and figure out the bankruptcy problem, all these random women from his past problem. Chuck thought it was the best idea; even if he was postponing it until tomorrow. They always say you need your beauty sleep. Will it help him fix his problems? Probably not.

_**----**_

Blair quietly walked down the halls at Bass Industries in search for Chuck wanting to surprise him later on in the evening. Blair neared his office; there was no light that could be seen under the doorframe. Blair twisted the doorknob and opened the door halfway. All the lights were turned off and most of the papers were not strewn on the desk like they were earlier. Where could Chuck be? Blair thought. Blair searched for her phone in her large tote and dialed his number which she knew off by heart.

He didn't pick up and Blair cursed under her breath at her missing boyfriend. Blair decided to check their apartment. Maybe he was planning a surprise for her. Blair smiled in excitement wondering what it could be.

Soon she was up the elevator and on the penthouse floor. Blair neared the apartment and used her key. Blair opened the door with the door hinge creating a loud squeak to feel her body freeze. No I must be having a nightmare, Blair thought.

There in front of her was her boyfriend in the flesh with some random girl sprawled on top of him. On the couch. Their couch, which they have performed some sexual activities.

A look of shock took over Chuck's eyes and he spoke, "I said GET OFF OF ME!" He shoved the blonde bimbo off of him finally and immediately turned to Blair.

"Blair it's not what it looks like, please let me explain!"Chuck pleaded walking towards her stoic body.

Blair felt her eyes begin to well up in tears from the sight and she shook her head.

"I should have known better," Blair mumbled.

"Blair please listen to me!" Chuck tried to grab onto Blair but she backed away, "don't." Tears started to stream down her porcelain face and Blair couldn't stand there any longer. Her vocal chords refused to vibrate and she for once didn't know what to say. Blair quickly turned around and made a rush for the exit.

----

"They always say two's company and threes a crowd," the blonde squeaks and tries to force her body on him once again.

"Get out," Chuck said opening the door and checked to see that Blair was long gone, ignoring her comment.

"What?" She pretended not to hear.

"I said, GET OUT!" Chuck roared. With little effort, Chuck pushed her out and slammed the door in her face. Chuck wasn't one to yell but Chuck's anger and frustration had come out in an outburst.

This was a total misunderstanding, Chuck thought. It just happened again. A random girl would try to have sex with him but he would decline like all the others and they still were resistant. But how did she have access to their apartment? Someone has got to be behind it, Chuck thought. I mean of course Blair just had the perfect timing to just come in at that moment when she forced herself on me, Chuck thought.

Chuck kept telling her no and that he would call security but she wouldn't budge. He obviously thought to ask her what she was doing here in the first place which she didn't answer. Chuck shook his head from all of this. Chuck knew he should have told Blair in the first place anyway but when you tell Blair something like this she'll assume something else. And it doesn't help that his reputation proves what has been happening.

Does this mean that Blair and him are done? Judging by the way she left him it couldn't be more done than overcooked dinner. Chuck stepped towards the bar area and poured himself a glass of scotch. He gulped down the bitter taste and knew he screwed up big this time. Again. How will Blair ever forgive him? Or at least hear him out. I didn't do anything for crying out loud! Chuck thought angrily.

Chuck set his glass down and it became extremely quiet. Chuck hated being alone but always it seemed to be no matter how many women he would be with or how hard he'd tried to get his father's attention, he always ended up in this position.

Chuck saw to it that he had two options. One, to be in his apartment alone and get drunk feeling sorry for himself. Or two, get his act together and at least try to clean up the mess he had created of his life.

I could at least try, Chuck thought, I'll probably fail anyways. Chuck first tried to call Blair which predictably she hadn't picked up. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

----

Blair slammed her old bedroom door and ran to the bathroom feeling the bile rise up to her throat. Blair retched into the clean pristine toilet, hair a mess, mascara running and sobbing uncontrollably. Blair inhaled deeply after all the content in her stomach had been removed. Blair sat back against her white tub remembering that she swore to herself not to do it again. But that bastard got in the way and ruined it all. How could he break her so easily? Blair told him she didn't want to suffer that pain anymore. They already had been doing that the two years prior. What was I thinking? Blair thought to herself. Chuck Basstard can't change. He's a womanizer extraordinaire that bangs anything in his field of vision. Blair shook her head ashamed of herself. For thinking she could change someone. The change can only be done by the person and obviously Chuck hadn't changed. She thought he was different. Had this been going on the whole time they were together?

Blair saw Dorota enter her bathroom and she quickly flushed the toilet, but Dorota knew better.

"Tiffany's or Roman Holliday Miss Blair?"

"Dorota knew her to well. Whenever she wanted to avoid something or had her "condition", she would know to ask what movie she wanted to watch from her favorites to make her feel better with a sense of familiarity.

"Tiffany's please," Blair said getting up. Dorota knew never to question when Blair would revisit her condition or whatever caused her to do it. She'd tried that and almost lost her job a while back when she first started out. Blair stood to face her vanity mirror to show her disgusting face. How could anyone love that? Blair removed her makeup and brought a Kleenex box with her to her bedroom. Just in case. Dorota had set up some snacks like she always would and Blair laid in her bed under the covers feeling some form of comfort.

"Are you sure you okay Miss. Blair?" Dorota asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you Dorota," Blair stated simply dismissing her old maid, wanting to be alone. Blair swallowed a lump in her throat that had formed and began to watch the opening credits as the film rolled.

----

_**Hey Upper East Sidders, **_

_**This just in, spotted: Emma Boardman suitcases in tow leaving out of the JFK airport. Looks like Queen J has destroyed her first victim. Well done Queen J, now everyone knows what will happen if they fall out of line. B spotted running out of the Palace in tears. Problems already with C? You must have known it would come eventually.**_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

------

The next morning, Chuck woke up from his restless sleep at what felt like the crack of dawn. Chuck rubbed his tired eyes and threw the sheets off of his body. He had a lot of work to do today and there was no more time to avoid it.

That evening after calling Blair several more times, Chuck decided to pull out the big guns and got his PI to dig up information on all the different branches of Bass industries and the people in charge of it. He also assigned him to do a background check on the women last night and how he got the key to his room. However, Chuck had a sneaky suspicion that his uncle Jack had something to do with Bass Industries going bankrupt.

Chuck fixed himself a cup of coffee- something he had just started drinking- and settled himself on the couch and flipped on the television. Chuck changed the station to the stock market channel to find them talking about him and the company. Big surprise.

"_No word has been released from CEO Charles Bass of the current situation of Bass Industries."_

That was very true, Chuck has been asked several times what his thoughts were about this whole situation and had to avoid cameras that surrounded the Palace and his limo. It was no fun. Most people want to be rich and famous and truthfully, Chuck wish he could tell them it wasn't worth it. Sure you have all this money and power, but it comes with a price. Everyone had secrets on the Upper East Side and they weren't exactly a happy bunch all the time. Chuck turned off the T.V and heard his cell phone ring. Perfect timing.

"Yes,"

"Mr. Bass I have found all the information you asked me for,"

"Thanks just put it on my desk and I'll take it from there." Chuck quickly ended the call and immediately got dressed and headed to his office eagerly awaiting answers for all of his questions.

On the way, Chuck asked his ancient secretary- Blair's choice- to arrange a bouquet of peonies to be sent to the Waldorf penthouse. Chuck knew Blair would retreat to her first home instead of the dorms. He quickly scribbled a note to be sent with the flowers, made his way to his office where different file folders laid on his desk and a note that Tom left.

_Here are two folders for both suspected men. The bankruptcy can be traced to the Australian branch of Bass Industries which claimed that you sent a message to all investors that you were shutting down Bass Industries and there donations were no longer needed. Also that woman Stephanie Cooper was traced back to a man named Carter Baizen. Hopefully that helps and the details are in both file folders. Another thing, Mr. Carter Baizen is staying at the Ritz- Carlton Hotel._

Chuck flipped open the first file folder which confirmed his suspicions of Jack. He had been behind the whole Bass Industries gone bankrupt. Of course. How could he not think that his uncle wouldn't be back for good? He pretended to be him and had everyone stop investing and not paying all the bills for the Australian branch. Of course he could use this proof to confirm his uncle of pleading guilty for being a fraud. It would work seamlessly. Hopefully. He'd need to get Lily's help on that one.

Chuck put the file down and took the one underneath it. He opened the file to reveal that Carter Baizen had been instilling women he had slept with before and timing it right just so Blair would see it and their whole relationship would fall apart. But wasn't Carter in jail?

Of course his parents had bought his bail and he is now a free man. "Shit," Chuck cursed under his breath. Now he wanted revenge and he knew where to hit him where it hurts. Blair. Chuck clenched his jaw at the thought of the next time he'd see him, he would punch him out so hard that his pretty little teeth would fall out. For messing with himself and Blair. That bastard, Chuck thought angrily.

In the file, apparently before the summer had started, Carter had disowned his parents and almost married a southern belle down south. Her parents now want revenge on Carter obviously, which also has something to do with gambling debts he owes them. Chuck would take the honor of getting revenge himself.

Chuck thought for a moment cooling his anger down. Jack pretended to be him, and Carter disowned his parents and is in the bad books with another family. Suddenly a plan formulated in his mind. It wouldn't be as good of a plan with Blair but it would have to do. These guys don't know what they're in for.

----

A/N: Yeah so you might be angry about the breakup but rest assured everything gets worse before it gets better so please be patient. So what did you think? Thoughts? Opinions? Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chuck sat at the large rounded glass table in the Van der Woodsen penthouse accompanied by Lily Humphrey. Later that morning, Chuck called Lily to inform her about the Jack Bass behind the bankruptcy issue. Lily, as one of the only investors left to the company, was Chuck's only hope. Blair-Chuck's best scheming partner was not an option. Lily was it.

"So Charles, you have reason to believe that Jack Bass was the one who was behind the bankruptcy?" Lily asked her glasses falling down to the tip of her nose.

"I know Jack did this. Look, we both know he has the motive to do it."

"True, but what proof is there?" Lily asked.

"That's the problem. There is nothing concrete unless you could say that the e-mail was sent from his office in Australia."

"If you can get someone to prove that it is on his computer than I think your lawyer could prove your point."

"I'll send my P.I to see and I'll get back to you, thank you for your help Lily," Chuck replied standing from his seat.

"Anytime, Charles, Anytime."

* * *

One disaster on the way to recovery, Chuck hoped. Chuck was back in his office for Bass Industries ready to avert the Carter issue. He had to admit his P.I did a fantastic job and would probably want a pay raise. Once Chuck got back his money of course.

Chuck called Brandon Buckley, apparently the wife-to- be's dad. Chuck combed a hand through his hair, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A man's southern accent boomed through the other end of the receiver.

"Hello this is Chuck Bass, owner of Bass Industries. I have reason to believe that you are looking for Carter Baizen," Chuck told the man, getting straight to the point, just like Bart would have done.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Well the feeling is mutual and I was wondering if you would like some revenge?"

"Is he in debt to you too?"

"Yes, something like that," Chuck replied.

"Okay so I know he is in New York right now staying at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel near Central Park," Chuck continued.

"Perfect I'll send a couple of men to kindly pick him up. Do you need any money out of him?"

"Nope, just as long as he doesn't come to New York again." More like never walk this planet again.

"Well Mr. Bass it has been a pleasure doing business with you,"

"Likewise," Chuck concluded and ended the call. Now that Carter was off his back, Chuck still had other problems to face. And this problem was the hardest of all. Blair.

* * *

Blair had been at home for two days now. Chuck did send her flowers but it wasn't enough. She thought he was different. She thought he would never cheat on her. But he did. Possibly multiple times. Blair felt a new batch of tears come into her eyes but didn't let them fall.

But Chuck did send her flowers saying he was sorry and that it wasn't what it looked like. But Blair wasn't sure. She wasn't going to fall into that trap again.

Blair figured right now that she needed a best friend. Blair waited her to pick up, "Hey B! Hey stop it!" Serena squealed on the other end of the line. Blair could hear Nate's voice in the background and rolled her eyes.

"Please, can't you two stop for one second?"

"It's not like you and Chuck do," Serena retorted playfully.

Blair didn't say anything.

"B? Is everything okay?" Serena's tone went serious.

"Yeah, everything is perfect," Blair lied, trying to sound happy; "I'll leave you two alone now," Blair said quickly and hung up.

The tears began to fall to what seemed to be another miserable night.

* * *

Chuck rode the elevator up to the Waldorf Penthouse later that evening. Chuck tried to text and call Blair but she wouldn't pick up. The elevator door slid open and Chuck entered the penthouse. The house was silent. It even appeared that Dorota wasn't here.

Chuck walked up the marble staircase up to Blair's old bedroom. He could faintly hear a movie playing in the background. He could hear Gregory Peck's deep voice and knew it was Roman Holiday. Chuck quietly opened the door and called, "Blair?" Silence. "Blair?" Chuck took a step into her room.

"What are you doing here?" Blair's voice had an icy tone.

"To see you," Chuck replied calmly.

"Well I don't want to see you," Blair retorted. Chuck didn't retreat. He took a few steps toward her so he was at the side of her bed.

"Blair will you at least listen to me?" Chuck pleaded.

Blair finally turned to face him, "Fine." She then turned around her back to his face again.

Chuck sat down and put his big hand over her little one. He began to caress it but after realization that Blair should be mad at him, she pulled away her hand from his.

"What you saw the other day it was not what it looked like. I'll admit, all week there seemed to be girls coming onto me, that I've probably been with before, and I didn't tell you because I was afraid this would happen. And of course karma came and bit me on the ass, and I'm very sorry I didn't tell you. I should have. I never have done anything with anyone but you these past few months that we've been together and even before. I was set up. That shit disturbing Carter Baizen was behind it so you and I would break up. I swear Blair I would never cheat on you. Ever. Please will you forgive me? Do you even believe me?"

Blair didn't say anything but Chuck just sat there, "I'm not leaving so you may as well say something."

"How did you know Carter was behind it?"

"Well the girl that was in my apartment links back to Carter. I honestly don't know how she got in but he probably bribed the staff. He's been dealt with now so I can assure you this time that we won't ever have to deal with him again. Hopefully."

"Why didn't you just tell me," Blair turned her face to him.

"I didn't think you'd believe me which let's be honest Waldorf, we do have a tendency to be possessive in these situations."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who has told my guy friends that you would re-arrange their faces and have them deported out of the country if they talked to me again!"

"Well come on Waldorf, do you think they had friendship on their mind? I know how a guys mind works, I don't think they wanted friendship," Chuck defended.

"You were just jealous, "Blair taunted.

"Wait a second, let's stay on point here-"

Blair held up her hand to silence him and sighed, "Don't worry Bass, I forgive you. But just tell me next time so we can avoid these fights. Just trust me okay?" Blair spoke the look of mischief in her eyes returning.

"I do trust you Waldorf. And I should probably say this more often, but I love you Blair."

"I love you too Chuck even if you are possessive," Blair teased playfully.

"Hey, you like it when I'm possessive, don't lie."

Blair rolled her eyes, "yes I'm sure you think I think you're amazing, handsome-"

"I know you think that Waldorf," Chuck smirked.

"But-"

"But," Chuck pulled her in his embrace, "I think you're amazing, beautiful, smart and sexy too." Blair kissed him feeling those butterflies in her stomach again.

"That's all you think?" Blair retroted.

"Oh your doubts on me Waldorf wound me, of course I would tell you everything, but I'm pretty sure you'd like me to show you more," Chuck said, lying her on her back as he hovered over her.

"Now you're on to something Bass." Chuck leaned in and kissed her softly when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat at the doorway.

Blair and Chuck looked to the doorway to see a horrified Serena standing in it, "Serena!"

* * *

Two months had passed and everything seemed to be going back to normal. Almost.

Lily walked in the doorway and exclaimed, "Great new Charles. The trial has just finished and your uncle Jack is presumed guilty on fraud. Now the investors are putting their investments back into Bass Industries. We are now out of the red!"

"Really?" Chuck asked unconvinced.

"Really."

Chuck could say he'd never been happier but then images of Blair flooded his mind. Most importantly, Chuck felt proud, like he is finally proving himself to his father, even if he's not here to physically see it. And he's only getting started.

Lily bid her goodbye, and Blair burst through his office door.

"I'm guessing you heard the news," he chuckled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Yes I did. See I told you, you could do it!" Blair slipped onto his lap and kissed his lips passionately. She believed in him. Chuck smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and this meant a lot more to him than she thought it did.

"I think this defiantly calls for celebration," Chuck said, kissing her again.

"We should have a party for all the-"Chuck kissed her lips to shut her up and said in a low voice, "yes we could probably arrange that but for now why don't we have a celebration of our own?"

"Okay," Blair stated simply. That was all that needed to be said. Even though their relationship wasn't that simple their love for each other is.

* * *

A/N: Did you like the ending? I probably could have continued but decided to end this fic. You never know I might come back to it in the near future. Or do a sequel. ;)

For the last time to everyone that has read it I hope you enjoyed the CB fluffiness for the most part and enjoyed the journey! Please review!


End file.
